Ashley, The Daughter of Mewtwo!
by Sparky16
Summary: Ch 16 is up, and a preview of the trilogy! Ashley is out to avenge the death of Mewtwo in her new pokelord form! But is Giovanni ready for her, or is his death warrent signed. P.T.N.G people, there's a notice for you!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'll say this now and only once. I don't own those little poke freaks, and in no way is Ashley even remotely related to Ash Ketchum. It's just a name I chose.  
Prologue  
  
The sun over the horizon slowly set on two friends that were now looking forward into the future at their careers, at their lifestyles, and at the what path they would take and whether they would meet again at the end of those paths.  
  
Boy, girl....a perfect matched set that weren't meant to be, but just friends. This would be the girl's second greatest loss of companionship, but this would also be her gain because now she would set off and fulfill her destiny as National Champion and the boy could fulfill his as the worlds strongest Gym Leader.  
  
They smiled at each other as they would remember the times they had spent together, what they have accomplished, and the rough and tight spots they had been in.  
  
The girl sighed deeply, her long copper hair shone in the setting sun, her deep brown eyes showed the gentleness inside her soul, and her slim sleek figure only added to her beauty.  
  
The boy was well built and looked just right for a seventeen year old. His short brown hair had been bleached at the tips making him look quite handsome, although the girl didn't like to admit it. His blue eyes were like a maze, you could so easily get lost staring into them.  
  
The girl looked away sadly, but then giggled to herself. You know it's funny that things are ending up the way they are now she said.  
  
The boy turned and looked at her and asked Why's that Ashley?  
  
Ashley, the girl, looked at her friend Sean, the day we left for the first time together we pledged that we won't leave one another until we've reached our goals and our problems are solved. For example Team Rocket stopped chasing me  
  
I was able to expose that fraud Gym Leader Sean added.  
  
You finally got that Lavitar to evolve into a Tyranitar Ashley said.  
  
And you learned to control those powers of yours Sean finished.  
  
Both friends were silent, but then Sean perked up Hey Ashley, why don't you come and stay with me at the gym with me? Sean suggested.  
  
Ashley smiled but shook her head. thanks but no thanks Sean. My goal is to be a national champion, but maybe_  
  
Maybe what? Sean interrupted.  
  
Ashley smiled thoughtfully to herself and continued But maybe one day I will  
  
Sean smiled, having the world's most powerful person living with him won't be all that bad. Heck, good looks came with the package.  
  
Ashley looked down at herself. She couldn't believe on how fast she had grown up. She had started training at six but didn't start collecting badges until she was ten. Now she was a beautiful and sophisticated sixteen year old.  
  
Sean chuckled to himself We've sure been through a lot together over the years haven't we? he asked.  
  
Ashley nodded and turned to look at the sunset. Sean got up from the rock he was sitting on and joined her., this would be the last moment the friends would spend together for a very long time.  
  
Ashley leaned against her friend and looked down sadly at the ground. then her eyes stared at Sean's new jacket. It was pure white with black trim around the collar, cuffs, and waist. The words embroidered on the to left hand side said Silver Island Gym Leader and below it was his name .  
  
Silence surrounded the long moment, then Ashley said It's getting late  
  
Sean backed away and looked down at his friend. So where are you headed next? he asked.  
  
Ashley sighed and replied   
  
The Elite Four, huh? Sean asked.  
  
Ashley nodded. It's a new challenge she replied.  
  
I guess this is....goodbye Sean said.  
Ashley shook her head No, think of this as so long for now she remarked.  
  
Ashley gave Sean a quick hug before she turned around and released her Pidgeot. Sean gave Ashley a boost onto the giant bird's back then said You have my number right?  
  
Ashley nodded And you have mine she told him.  
  
Sean stepped back and smiled at his friend. Well I guess I'll see yah around  
  
I guess so Ashley replied.  
  
Ashley's Pidgeot spread out its gigantic wings and in one strong flap of its wings, the bird and trainer took off into the sky. Goodbye Sean, I'll miss you Ashley called as she waved back at him.  
  
Me too Ashley, goodbye! Sean yelled out as he waved goodbye to his friend as they flew out of sight.  
  
Ashley turned around and looked forward over to the horizon, a determined look on her face. All right Meatball, she addressed her Pidgeot, To Viridian City!  
  
The bird screeched in reply and in an instant the Pidgeot took off for Viridian with Ashley aboard.  
  
  
A.N: Cool I finally am starting to get the sequeal up. This one is a little more darker than the last but at least it will be good. By the way, if you don't know who Sean was read Merry Christmas Ashley, and get the full details.


	2. A Glimpse From The Past

Chapter 1  
A glimpse from the past!  
  
The bright morning sunshine spilled in through the window of a small room at Viridian City Gym. The one bedroom was small and cozy, just right for a female trainer to spent the night.  
  
This was a new policy, the Pokemon Center and all Gyms had to have a place for trainers to spend the night because the centers had the tendency to get full, so the gyms had to have rooms for coming and going trainers as well.  
  
In the cozy little room was one bed and a bathroom. It was the size of a small hotel apartment. At the side was a small table for two and two chairs. The walls were painted a nice soft white the floor had cream color carpeting.  
  
On the bed was a big ball of black fluff with a blue collar and a gold name tag . The big black ball of fluff lifted it's head and yawned quietly. It's big tired red eyes focused over onto its trainer that was still sleeping, then it used its front paws to fluff up a bit of the blanket for it's head and it settled back down.   
  
It didn't close its eyes though, no it wasn't sleepy anymore, it was puzzled. Where had that boy gone? Why had my trainer left him behind at that Gym? it thought, suddenly it's trainer stirred in her sleep and the pokemon was forced off the bed. There was no way he was going to get back on now, so a little stroll seemed perfect right about now.  
  
The pokemon yawned once more and stretched out like a dog. After a good stretch it walked over to the door and pawed at the door knob until the door knob clicked and the door opened a nudge. The pokemon pushed itself out the door and into the dark, shadowy hallway. There were no windows in the hallway, just doors to other rooms, and the lights were still off, but it didn't bother the pokemon because the golden rings around his ears, head, tail, and on his quarters began to glow. One of the unique features of being the kind of pokemon he was, plus his huge red eyes were meant for the dark.  
  
The pokemon happily pranced down the hallway and into another corridor that led to the arena. As the pokemon made its way down to the arena it looked up at the clock 6:34 a.m. was the time so the arena wasn't open but you were free to walk around in there. As the pokemon made its way through the last set of doors he could here voices arguing at the end of the way. The pokemon looked up in surprise to see another one exactly like it. It was leaning against the side of the hallway that lead into the arena. It was watching its trainer argue with an older man in his mid thirties. He also noticed a bandage around her front left paw.  
  
The trainer had to be at least twenty years old, and his brown shaggy hair and brown eyes made him look very handsome. He had a good build on him but his voice was something to be desired.   
  
He stayed in the shadows and doused the glow from his body so no one could see him, then he listened in on the humans' fight.  
  
Listen to me Gary Oak, I don't care if your the new Viridian City Gym Leader or not. You own be big time and if you want your debt paid all you have to do is hand over that Umbreon of yours. the man protested  
  
The man in his thirties wore a white doctors coat and a white dress shirt and nice black dress pants, but why he was arguing over this Umbreon, was out of this pokemon's reach. He sat there and continued to listen.  
  
Terry, Gary yelled This is my pokemon, not yours! you were mean and treated her horribly!  
  
Don't be stupid, its mine and if you don't give it back I'll sue the pants off you Terry, the man, yelled.  
  
Gary Oak, the Viridian Gym Leader, was outraged by this nut. From his position on the balcony he could see Terry easily and could see anything else that was on the gym floor. Terry, if you even place a figure on my Umbreon I'll kill you!  
  
It's mine, besides you owe me! Terry yelled back.  
  
Don't be ridiculous, besides Gramps gave it to me from the beginning plus I raised her from an eevee. There's not a chance in hell she yours! Gary yelled.  
  
Terry was fuming and he looked over at the side to see Gary's Umbreon sitting at the corner of the corridor shaking a bit in fear. Gary's Umbreon was a girl and the target of this fight, and Terry wasn't about to let this one go. He smiled evilly and started towards the her, Gary panicked. Terry stay away from her! Lola get out of there! Gary ordered.  
  
Gary's Umbreon, Lola, called out to her trainer in despair, her paw was too sore to move. Terry was practically leaning over Lola when suddenly something jumped at his throat!  
  
Terry yelled out in fright and knocked whatever had charged at him back. The thing' returned to the safety of the shadows near the corridor were Gary's Umbreon sat. Gary was shocked What had done that? he asked himself.  
  
Just then a streak of black light shot out from the shadows and charged right for Terry's throat again, but Terry quickly moved out of the way to not have his throat bitten off but his arm wasn't so lucky. What ever had done that moved exceptionally fast and knew that the shadows proved protection for itself. Suddenly Terry saw it! its eyes glowing blood red, it's muscles in its body shaking from the rage that flowed through its veins, and finally it gold rings on it's body!  
  
Gary saw it too, this creature that had attacked Terry was no freak of nature, but an extremely well trained Umbreon. Only this one had a blue collar and a golden name tag which meant it belonged to another trainer.  
  
The Umbreon growled viciously at Terry as Terry himself held his arm in pain. That Umbreon had gotten him good, he took a fair size chunk out of his arm. Terry stared at the Umbreon and noticed the blue collar and name tag. Terry could barely make it out but he thought it read   
  
Terry gasped This couldn't the same one_  
! SLAM !  
  
Terry was suddenly slammed into the gym's wall at full force by something ten times bigger and heavier than himself. It was a Dragonite! The Dragonite moved away and Terry fell to the floor with the scenes knocked out of him.  
  
At that moment a lone female figure slowly stepped out from the shadows of the corridor. Terry gasped in shock, he recognized this girl all to well! The girl was in her teens now and she more strong and healthier than the last time he saw her. The small, curious little girl he once knew was now a beautiful and healthy teenage girl. Her features unmistakable, there stood Ashley Williams at the corridor, and by the looks of it she wasn't pleased.  
My god!...Ashley?! Terry gasped not sure whether to believe his eyes or not, he was just body slammed by a Dragonite for god sakes!  
  
Ashley regarded quietly.  
  
Ashley remembered Terry all to well. He was one of the doctors from the lab at New Island before Mewtwo blew it up, but how he survived was beyond her grasp. But that didn't matter, all she cared about was that he was alive...but not for long!  
  
I thought I got rid of you Ashley required.  
  
She stood there for a moment then she looked up and gave her orders Noel, finish him! she yelled.  
  
Noel barked in reply and immediately focused on Terry. Noel's eyes began to glow blue and a strange aurora surrounded Terry. Just then Terry was lifted up of the ground and without warning he was shot up and smashed against the ceiling, then at an equally high rate of speed, Terry was slammed into the ground. Noel used his psychic attack to his advantage to cause Terry's suffering as he repeated this process over and over.  
  
Finally Ashley called out to signal that it was time to stop.  
  
Noel did stop....bashing him against the floor and the ceiling but Terry's pain would not end here. Terry hovered before the dark pokemon and then he scrunched his eyes and Terry began to yell out on absolute agony. The pressure that Noel was applying to Terry was so great that if Noel continued Terry's heart would burst!  
  
Just then Officer Jenny ran into the gym and Noel released Terry from his psychic grip and dropped the man. Officer Jenny arrested him on the spot and dragged the injured man away.   
  
After the door shut Ashley scoffed Humph, good riddens! she said.  
  
Noel barked and stood next to his trainer. Ashley smiled down at Noel and called her Dragonite back, then she turned to see how Gary was doing. Gary was hugging his Umbreon and the Umbreon was on her hind legs with her front paws on his shoulders and her head resting on one side to Gary's shoulder.  
  
He was patting and stroking her back, asking if she was okay, the Umbreon nuzzled the side of Gary's face and yipped happily as a sign that she was fine and a sign of affection. Ashley smiled and knelt down to praise Noel for a job well done.  
  
Good job Noel, You sure showed Terry a thing or two but one thing puzzles me... Ashley said.  
  
Noel cocked his head curiously as Ashley said Why did Terry come here?  
  
Just then Gary approached Ashley from behind and limping next to him was his Umbreon, both looking grateful. Ashley stood up to confront Gary face to face, he was a bit taller than her but so she stepped a foot back.   
  
Gary was smiling and very happy Thanks a lot! If your Umbreon hadn't attacked that guy when he did, my Lola would have been gone for sure. I owe you Gary said.  
  
Ashley smiled You're welcome, Noel would protect anyone in danger she said politely. And you really don't owe us anything  
  
How about if I take you out for breakfast? Gary offered.  
  
Ashley shook her head No, I really couldn't_  
  
I insist! you saved my pokemon, it's the least I could do  
  
Ashley knew she wasn't going to win this battle. If there was one thing she heard about Kanto trainers, it's that they were stubborn so Ashley finally gave in.  
  
Okay, I'll go but what about_  
  
But what about the pokemon? Gary finished They'll be just fine. Lola always has a breakfast that's much to big for her anyway and I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing would yah girl? Gary asked looking down at his Umbreon.  
  
But Lola didn't answer because she was enjoying Noel grooming her by licking her on the back of the neck.   
  
Hmm, looks like there's no problem with these two Ashley remarked.  
  
Gary smiled down at the two pokemon, then he looked back up at Ashley Shall we go then? He asked.  
Ashley nodded and followed Gary to the Gym entrance. On their way out Ashley warned Noel Noel, now you behave. And you know what I mean Ashley said sternly.   
  
Noel seemed to blush at that point and answered back with a happy which to Ashley's ears meant   
****  
Ashley was thinking to herself as Gary took another sip of he coffee. Ashley looked up when the sound of Gary sipping broke her concentration. Gary put down his mug and looked at Ashley. You've been awfully quiet he remarked.  
  
Ashley looked down at he empty plate Hmm, just think about something, is all  
  
What about? Gary asked in his annoying tone.  
  
Ashley had already classified his type in the thirty minutes they had been together. Annoying, privacy crashing, two timing, back stabbing, pain in the neck! In fact.....he was exactly like Sean...to the   
  
Ashley looked up at him skeptically It's none of your business. I was thinking about an old friend  
  
was all Gary said and he went back to sipping his coffee.  
  
Ashley picked up her orange juice and took a few sips. That's when Gary started on the twenty questions. So what brings you here all the way from Johto, Champ?  
  
At that moment Ashley choked on her orange juice and looked up at Gary in surprise.  
How did you know I_  
  
It was all over TV, Gary interrupted. You zipped right through the league as it was nothing.  
  
Ashley closed her eyes and smiled to herself. It was true, the Johto league was a joke. There was nothing challenging about it, certainly there were a few good trainers but they all had something in common. They were all from Kanto!  
  
That's why I came here Ashley replied. The Johto league is a joke the trainers are too easy. The ones that put up a fight were from Kanto. So either the Kanto league is tough or Kanto trainers are full of stupidity  
  
Gary laughed at that, he thought it was the best thing he had heard all morning. Just then a group of kids walked by and both Gary and Ashley over heard what they were saying.  
  
Are you going to sign up for that ultimate pokemon hunt? One boy asked his friend.  
You bet! There's no way I'd miss out on an opportunity like that and..... the boy's voice faded out.  
  
Ashley looked down the way the boys went then back to Gary. She had a questionable look on her face. Gary knew what she was going to say before she even asked.  
  
Say no more, I know what you want He said and he pulled out a flier from his gym leader coat.  
  
Ashley was sipping the last of her orange juice when he handed the crumpled piece of paper to her. Ashley didn't remove the drink from her mouth as she looked at it. Then, just as Ashley saw it she swallowed hard and chocked on her juice. She put her cup down and the flier down then leaned to the side and continued to cough hard for a few moments. Gary got up and went to her to help her out. Finally after two minutes Ashley had gained her breath again.  
  
You alright? Gary asked.  
  
Ashley didn't answer him but instead she looked at the flier that Gary had handed her. Ashley was in an almost state of shock. The flier read:  
  
Wanted!  
Powerful Pokemon Trainers  
We need your skills to help capture this pokemon.  
The reward will be one million dollars, and free entrance to the pokemon league.  
~  
Ashley read the flier then looked down at the pokemon's picture that was one it. The paper was crumpled, ripped and worn but the pokemon's features were unmistakable. The pokemon....was Mewtwo!  
****  
Well seems like Ashley has her hands full now. What's going to happen next, can Sean help? Find out in chapter 2!  
  
Author's Note: This is getting good, and sorry for the bit of violence there. I'll make sure I add more!


	3. Shock Of A Life Time!

Chapter 2  
Shock Of A Life Time  
  
Ashley stared at the flier in her hands, then to the same flier that was posted on the Pokemon Center's bulletin board. The fliers were posted everywhere. Meanwhile Gary was waiting at the front desk for Nurse Joy to come back with his pokemon.  
  
Ashley had just engaged in battle with Gary for the Earth badge and she won. The battle took two hours, Gary could have sworn that that battle had to be the longest one recorded in history, that had been the toughest battle he had ever fought because Ashley seemed to know every move he was going to make before he even called it.  
  
No wonder why she trashed the Johto league he said to himself.  
  
Gary looked over to see Noel headed towards Ashley. The Umbreon sat at her side and whimpered while he pawed at her for attention. Ashley looked own at Noel in a bit of sadness, he didn't understand.  
  
Oh Noel Ashley sighed as she kneeled down to pet him.   
  
As Ashley continued to do so she began to think back into her early childhood, when she was free, when she was happy, when she was with Mewtwo. She remembered the very first time she saw him. The scientists were all gathered around the tank which held the psychic pokemon. Suddenly a strange sensation flooded Ashley and she stepped back, and just in time too because Mewtwo blew the tank up at that moment!  
  
~  
Flash back  
~  
"Why do they keep you here?" Mewtwo asked. The little girl looked down at the floor sadly and answered "They say there's something special about me. From the time I was born, they said..." "What did they say?" Mewtwo asked. "They said..they said" at that point tears began to roll from the child's eyes as she continued "They said I was different. That I didn't belong, and because of that I can never be a regular kid."  
~  
Mewtwo had sure proved her wrong. Ashley's doubts about not being a normal kid was false. Mewtwo had taught her that, but mostly the most valuable lesson he taught her was that every one was different and could do what ever they wanted.  
  
Ashley thought about the time when Mewtwo trained her to use her powers correctly. Since Ashley had pokemon DNA mixed with her human DNA, she was able to use certain pokemon attacks, including psychic attacks. But worst of all, when Ashley's anger got out of control she would evolve, evolve into this beast known as a pokelord.  
  
Ashley shuttered just at the thought of it. Evolving was not a pleasant experience, especially when you can't control your own body.  
  
Just then Ashley heard two boys talk about the great pokemon hunt for Mewtwo.  
  
My pokemon will bring him to his knees one boy proclaimed.  
Oh yeah, well my Rydon will knock him out good the other protested.  
And My Nidorino will_  
  
At that moment a burst of laughter came from Ashley and all her pokemon that had come out of their pokeballs just to hear this.  
  
Ha ha ha that's good you guys, that's really good! Ashley said in hard laughter.  
  
The boys looked annoyed. We weren't joking The first one said.  
Yah, why are you laughing? the second one demanded.  
  
At this point Gary's attention was caught, he was interested on this little bit of bickering.  
  
Ashley wiped the tears from her eyes that were caused by herself laughing so hard then she looked at the boys more seriously This pokemon is the most powerful pokemon on earth. It's stronger than all five legendary birds combined. If you mess with this pokemon I can assure you, you and your pokemon will not survive  
  
The boys were a bit shocked, and frankly so was Gary. He was amazed on how much Ashley knew about this pokemon. He walked up to her and stood next to her. Just then a business man in a black suit came to hear what was going on.  
  
How do you know so much about this pokemon? Gary asked.  
  
Ashley looked over at Gary seriously, sighed then replied That's for me to know and for no one to find out and with that she walked out of the center.  
  
Night time had soon come and Ashley was back at her room in Viridian Gym. She was going to stay until this whole pokemon hunt thing blew over. Ashley was on the video phone in her room talking to Sean, she was almost in tears.  
  
Ashley this is nothing to get upset over Sean reassured her. Mewtwo is very capable of dealing with stubborn pokemon trainers  
  
I know that Sean but what if one does find him then goes and tells Giovanni?  
Ashley said.  
  
Sean was stumped. You have a good point Ashley. Team Rocket will do anything to get the frecken pokemon back.  
  
A moment of silence passed between the two, then Sean had an idea. Ashley, why don't you talk to him?  
  
Ashley asked skeptically.  
  
By your pokemon telepathy! Sean replied sarcastically.  
  
I don't think my powers can range that far Sean She said.  
  
Sean shrugged Well it's just an idea. I didn't say you had to do it he replied.  
  
Sean said it's getting late and I have to close down the gym and go to bed. I'll talk to yah tomorrow, maybe then we'll come up with something he told her.  
  
Ashley agreed. Yeah, maybe your right, tomorrow then she said.  
  
Sean smiled Well, good night Ash!  
  
Night Sean Ashley replied and the video phone turned off.  
  
Ashley hopped into bed and Noel jumped up and laid own next to her. Ashley put one arm around the pokemon and sighed This is going to be a long night she said and she closed her eyes in attempt to get some sleep.  
  
~  
Dream, another flash back  
~  
The Tyranitar bit, punched, kicked, and even slammed Mewtwo down into painful defeat. Ashley was shocked and enraged. She could see Mewtwo was trying his best to fight but he was psychic and mostly relied on his powers. Just then one of the other Rocket Members released another Tyranitar and began to attack Mewtwo as well. Mewtwo hadn't planned on this and was desperately trying to fight them away.  
  
Ashley got madder by the second as she saw this unfair match continue on. Geovanni's insane laughter and the rest of the members teasing and laughing only fueled Ashley's fire of rage. The more she watched and heard, the more angry she got.   
  
Finally Ashley rose to her feet and yelled at the top of her lungs_  
~  
Ashley screamed as sat up in her bed. Ashley was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. She was a bit shaken and her heart was thumping like mad. Finally Ashley realized that she was in her room at the gym, Noel was sitting next to her licking the side of her face.  
  
Ashley stared into nothingness for a good minute before she got out of her bed. Ashley quickly got dressed and called Noel. Noel was a bit confused by what its mistress was doing, then it finally hit him. Ashley was going to Orange Islands.... to see Mewtwo!  
  
Ashley quietly snuck out of the gym and she made a mad dash towards the beach. Once she was there she called out an old friend, her Dragonite, Starlight.  
  
Starlight had been with Ashley ever since she started her training, and before that when she was with Mewtwo. Starlight had saved her life before Mewtwo could reach her in time. From that day on Starlight had been one of Ashley's favorite pokemon, next to Noel of course.  
  
Ashley called Noel to his pokeball, and although Noel didn't like it he knew it was for the best. Ashley hopped onto the Dragonite's back and they swam toward the Orange Islands. Flying had proven to be to much of a risk in the past so going by water proved to be the best and fastest way to go.  
As Ashley rode off out of sight a tall figure stood at the shore line with a evil grin on his face, his shaggy brown hair swayed in the cool ocean breeze of the night. He chuckled to himself as he said Yes Ashley, go to your pokemon. Lead me to him and I'll capture him Gary said swiftly.  
  
*  
It had been about two hours now a the cool night fog that covered the ocean only indicated one thing, Ashley was getting close. Sadly though, the fog was as thick as peanut butter and it was making it hard to see. Ashley had no choice but to call out Noel.  
  
Noel cried as he sat on Starlight's back next to Ashley.  
  
Noel, this fog is to thick. I need you to use flash so we can see. Ashley said.  
  
Noel nodded and soon a bright aurora of light surrounded Noel body, cutting through the fog and making it a lot easier to see. Ashley petted Noel then she reached into her backpack and pulled out a black cloak. She slipped it on and and pulled the hood over to keep her warm.  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever, they spotted the island. The fog mysteriously vanished into thin air and Noel stopped with the flash technique.  
Ashley hopped off Starlight's back and stood ankle deep at the waters edge. She called back Starlight and looked down at Noel who was captivated by the small waves that hit his paws.  
  
Come Noel Ashley said as she walked towards the dry land.   
  
No sooner had Ashley set foot on the dry cold sand, when a voice boomed out GET OFF THIS ISLAND HUMAN. YOU AND YOUR POKEMON ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!  
  
Ashley was not threatened by this, she knew better plus she had to warn Mewtwo. Just then a beam of blue light shot down from the sky and coming down with it at a threatening slow pace was a gigantic pokemon. It was almost cat like, with its white fur and purple tummy and tail, this pokemon sure wasn't normal to the human eye.  
  
The pokemon gently touched down onto the cool surface of the sand, it's eyes glowed bright blue and a fiery blue aurora surrounded it. Remove yourself from this island human or I shall be forced to remove you from this planet it said viciously.  
The girl in the black cloak, Ashley, did not move but simply replied Pokemon, I have come here to warn you. You are in great danger she said.  
  
The pokemon did not seem amused by this human's warning.  
  
I do not need to be alerted from a human. Your kind is untrust worthy and ignorant. How can I believe you? it asked.  
  
The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the flier. She handed it to Noel who took it to the pokemon. The pokemon looked at it for a moment then back up at the girl. Who wants me? it asked.  
  
she answered.  
  
Mewtwo, the pokemon, looked back down at the flier and then at the girl. She wore a black cloak with a hood which shadowed her face so she couldn't be recognized.  
  
The pokemon didn't know what to believe but it finally made its decision, and a drastic one. Human, I do not believe you! I have no need for your idiotic warnings. For this I shall kill you and Mewtwo formed a black ball in his paws and threw it at the girl.  
  
The girl didn't move, she didn't even flinch as the psychic ball made its fast approach towards the girl. Just then a pink aurora surrounded her and she raised her arm and held up her hand, and like a ball bouncing off a wall, the black power ball hit an invisible psychic barrier and flew back at Mewtwo.  
  
The pokemon didn't notice this and was knocked back by his own attack. He shook his head to regain his senses and when he looked up he heard the girl chuckling to herself.  
  
She sighed Mewtwo you are surprisingly stubborn, and guess you always will  
  
Mewtwo was shocked but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Why didn't he see it before? It was so obvious, this human, she knew where to find him, she knew his name, and more importantly she had powers.  
  
Mewtwo looked down at the girl and her pokemon, her Umbreon, another form of an Eevee, yes Mewtwo knew who this person was.  
  
Only one person would know my true name Mewtwo declared as he stood before the girl.   
  
He slowly approached the girl who made no move to back away, but instead she took a step forward. When Mewtwo stood before the human he raised his paw and slowly removed the hood of the cloak. As the hood dropped back Mewtwo had a calm look on his face.  
  
For years he had wished to see her again, day and night he wondered if she was alright. What had his little girl turned into over the past ten years, was she successful? was she happy? or the one question that bugged him the most, was she alive?  
  
Now his questions and visions that haunted him could come to a stop and ease his suffering, because standing before him was no longer the little girl he once knew, but instead, it was replaced by a beautiful and fully mature teenage girl.  
  
Mewtwo said gently.  
  
Ashley smiled happily at Mewtwo. Hello Mewtwo, it's been a long time she said.  
  
Mewtwo nodded It's been ten years. And now look what you've grown into he said.  
  
Ashley giggled, to Mewtwo, it was one thing that hadn't changed.  
  
Turn around, let me take a good look at yah Mewtwo said.  
  
Ashley removed the cloak and did just that, she turned around to show Mewtwo exactly how she had changed. She was taller, slimmer, and certainly more beautiful.  
  
Ha, ha what happened to my little girl? he asked playfully.  
  
Your little girl has only grown, but nothing else has changed Ashley said.  
  
Mewtwo focused his attention onto Noel And who's the pokemon? Mewtwo asked.  
  
It's Noel, you remember him, he just evolved Ashley stated.  
  
Noel stood up proudly and showed himself off to the world's most powerful pokemon. Hmm, impressive. I've only ever seen two of his kind in the past ten years Mewtwo said.  
  
Noel barked happily and Ashley giggled, Mewtwo just smiled. Suddenly a rustle was heard from the bushes close by them. All three turned towards the bush.  
  
Who's ever in there better come out know Ashley demanded.  
  
The thing' in the bushes didn't move. Mewtwo moved Ashley back with one arm and stepped forward. Let me handle this he said.  
  
He focused his powers on the bush and the shrubs began to glow, then with a parting of Mewtwo's paws, the bushes exploded into tiny shreds of leaves and sticks.  
  
Immediately Ashley and Noel gasped in shock at what they saw, or, at who they saw.  
  
  
****  
Huh oh! Gary's gotten himself into a heap of trouble, will Mewtwo spare him, or will Ashley take the blame? But I have a feeling that Gary wasn't after Mewtwo in the first place.  
  
Author's Note: I used real passages from the old story for the flashbacks, pretty smart huh?


	4. Dead Or Alive!

Chapter 3  
Dead or Alive !  
  
You know this boy? Mewtwo asked curiously.  
  
Ashley nodded. Yes I do, and I want to know why he followed me? she demanded in an angry tone towards the boy.  
  
Gary stood up and brushed himself off, then he sighed and started his story.  
  
When I saw your reaction at breakfast I knew that you probably knew a bit about this pokemon but I was more shocked to find out that you knew a lot more than I thought. When you returned to the gym I eased dropped on your phone call and found out that you actually knew the pokemon, and when you woke up during the night I knew you were going to see him so I followed you in attempt to catch him.   
  
But know I'm not so sure I want to. That pokemon is truly powerful and I have seen him before when I battled Giovanni, the old Viridian Gym Leader. To make it even more clear though, that pokemon is rightfully yours  
  
What do you mean Mewtwo is mine? Ashley asked.  
  
She is right. I am wild and have no master, and frankly I intend to keep it that way Mewtwo stated.  
  
Gary shook his head and looked up at the two. In the pokemon league rule book it clearly states that a pokemon captured by a trainer with a pokeball is rightfully theirs but every trainer knows that it is only partially true. Sure pokeballs may prove one thing, but trainers like to think that a pokemon's relationship with its trainer is more important then capturing it with a pokeball. A good friendship is what keeps a pokemon and its trainer together. For example a pokemon that didn't like it's trainer it could simply run away and never come back, but a pokemon that likes its trainer would stay and do anything for them.  
  
Ashley and Mewtwo realized how true this was. Gary had proved an excellent point. And I don't capture pokemon that already belong to people he said.  
  
Ashley gave him a weird look and said I think I belong to Mewtwo more than he belongs to me, Gary  
  
What do you mean? he asked.  
  
When I was six, Mewtwo raised me and took care of me. He taught me lots of things in the past Ashley explained.  
  
So what am I going to do with this boy? Mewtwo said anxiously.  
  
You can leave him alone if he promises not to give your location away Ashley said as she stared at Gary.  
  
Gary nodded Don't worry, your secret's safe with me he assured them.  
  
Ashley walked over happily and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Thank you she said and she returned to Mewtwo's side.  
  
Gary blushed, and as Ashley returned to Mewtwo he gave her a sly look and cleared his throat. Ashley smiled shyly and blushed lightly.  
  
Ashley can I speak with you? Gary asked.  
  
Sure Gary she answered.  
  
Gary looked at Mewtwo and Noel who were giving the two teenagers familiar looks, the same kind you gave your friend when a boy she had a secret crush on called her over. Gary felt a little uneasy and finally made it clear.   
  
Um, I'd like to talk to you alone he said.  
  
This made it as clear as day to the two pokemon. Come on Noel, Mewtwo said as he began to hover slightly above the ground Lets leave the two lov_  
  
NOT! another word Ashley shouted.  
  
Noel and Mewtwo just chuckled to themselves as they vanished into the thick under brush. Ashley just shook her head, what the hell were they thinking? Just then Gary cleared his throat, Ashley turned to look at him and he motioned for her to follow. The two went walking through the thick jungle until they reached a meadow and found themselves at the top of a cliff over looking the entire ocean. The view was absolutely breath taking. The night sky twinkled brightly with stars covering almost every inch. The moon's reflection on the rippling waves below made the ocean sparkle, and the full moon above was so bright it gave everything a silver glow to it.  
  
Gary sat down on the soft grass and patted next to him for Ashley to sit, she did and she was absolutely captured by the beauty of the night. Gary was pleased that Ashley liked it so much.  
  
Nice isn't it? Gary asked.  
  
Ashley looked over at at Gary Yeah, it sure is she commented  
  
You know, Ashley I'm sorry for what I did back there. I didn't mean to scare you Gary apologized.  
  
That's alright Gary, as long as Mewtwo wasn't mad.....but Ashley stopped.  
  
But what? Gary said.  
  
Ashley looked over at him with sad eyes. The stars above seemed to give them a gentle twinkle of innocence. Finally she asked But why did you do it?  
  
Gary sighed and put his head down to think for a second, but in all truth, the answer was very clear to him and he wasn't going to lye to her, he didn't have the heart to.  
  
For the money I guess he answered.  
  
Ashley knew by his tone that he was being honest and she respected that. She smiled at him and looked out towards the ocean. I can't blame you for doing that for the money. One million dollars is a lot but the person who wants Mewtwo is not the best of people and he's also the leader of Team Rocket  
  
Gary was shocked Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket? he asked.  
  
Ashley only nodded. If he got Mewtwo back he would be the world's most powerful trainer, and I'd hate to think of the outcome  
  
Gary nodded in agreement, and then he slowly wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulders. Ashley was a little shocked but after a few seconds when no advancement was made, she knew he meant no harm. In fact Ashley took a bit of this to her advantage and she slowly leaned onto his side. Gary smiled and chuckled to himself. He looked down at Ashley who glanced up at him. Gary shifted his weight and turned, sitting down, to face Ashley. Just then Ashley got a sly look on her face and to Gary's surprise, she quickly began to tickle him around the neck and Gary burst into laughter.  
  
Hey, what the_ was all he could say as he continued to laugh. Soon the tables turned as Gary grabbed Ashley and began to bring her to her knees in laughter with tickles. She was rolling on the soft grass laughing hard as Gary mercilessly tickled away.  
  
Stop, stop Ashley said in laughter and pure delight.  
  
Gary declared in a playful and fun loving tone.  
  
Okay, okay, uncle, uncle, you win I give up she said in her last attempt to stop the tickling torture. Gary finally eased up and clasped his hand together and shook them high above his head in victory.  
  
Thank you, thank you. I am the master he declared.  
  
Ashley sat up and caught her breath. She looked up at Gary who looked down at her, they both smiled and leaned on one another in content. It was like this for about an hour as they admired the night sky and all its glory. Then gently Gary looked down at Ashley and she looked up at him. Slowly he moved in closer to her and Ashley reached her head up towards him. The tension that ran through Ashley was great and making her nervous, she almost back away if it hadn't been for the hand Gary put behind her head, then just as their lips were about to meet a small sound came to Ashley's ear.  
  
She pulled away and looked out over the ocean as the sound got louder and closer. Gary was a little dumbfounded by what Ashley had just done.  
  
What's that? Ashley asked as she looked at the approaching object.  
  
Gary took a good look to see what it was, and finally answered It's a boat he replied calmly.   
  
Gary ignored it and urged Ashley to kiss him but she just pulled away and kept looking at the boat.  
  
No Gary wait, look! and she pointed at the boat.  
  
Gary watched as the boat suddenly turned into two boats, then four boats, then six boats, and then ten boats! and all of them were headed this way towards the island.  
  
What the? Gary asked as he watched the boats approach the island. He felt Ashley move in closer to him; he could feel her anxiety to find out what was going on. Gary looked at the passengers in the boats. All the boats held trainers in them, about five of six in each.  
  
Ashley looked up at Gary in alarm and asked Gary did you tell anybody about this place?  
  
Gary shook his head. No, and no one followed me here either. I made sure of that he said in a serious tone.   
  
For some reason Ashley believed him. Quickly she got up and so did Gary. He was just about to take off down the cliff with Ashley when she stopped him in his tracks.  
  
she shouted.  
  
Gary turned around and went back up to Ashley.  
  
I want to do something first she continued.  
  
Gary watched as Ashley lowered her head as if she were concentrating. Suddenly her eyes shot up and they were glowing pink, then a soft pink aurora surrounded the girl. Gary was in a trance as he watched what happened next.   
  
Ashley had her arms and hands down at her sides, and with a suddenly movement she thrust her head and her arms up into the air, and at the same time a huge tidal wave rose up and carried the small tiny boats with them. Then Ashley brought her arms down midway and thrust them forward causing the huge fifty foot tidal wave to literally throw the boats and their tiny passengers into the murky ocean waters below.  
  
Then the pink aurora faded out and Ashley's eyes stopped glowing. Come on! she said.  
  
Gary was shocked and couldn't believe what he had just seen. How did you_  
  
No time for that, it's a long story. I'll tell it to yah when we're done. In the mean time we have to find the others Ashley proclaimed.  
  
The stunt she had just pulled was enough to buy them some time as the trainers now had to swim to the island. Hopefully, Mewtwo would co-operate.  
  
As the two kids reached the summit of the cliff Gary asked What are we going to do? those trainers are here for one reason and it's not to take a vacation  
  
I have an idea. I just hope Mewtwo will listen if he knows what's good for him Ashley said as they ran around towards the bottom of another near by cliff, were the cave of Mewtwo was.  
*  
The trainers, all tired, wet, and exhausted, stumbled up onto the shore of the island. Most of them were all sitting down catching their breath while others wanted to keep going to find Mewtwo.  
  
Suddenly Well well well. Look what washed up onto shore a girl's voice said.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Ashley walk out from the bushes and into the moonlight so every one could see her clearly.  
  
Hey, I recognize you, you're the girl from the pokemon center! a little boy yelled.  
  
One of the other boys yelled at Ashley You know more about this pokemon than any of us. So tell us were it lives  
  
Ashley just grinned and calmly replied He lives right here  
  
Where's here? another yelled.  
  
Ashley smirked and shrugged Any where she said bluntly.  
  
The others became frustrated at the girl's ignorance.  
  
How do you know where the pokemon is? one boy asked calmly but in a angry tone.  
  
Ashley replied He's watching us right now!  
Ashley heard the whole crowd gasp and they looked all over for any signs of Mewtwo, but none could be seen. Just then Ashley got serious and spoke up.  
  
Listen you fools. I'm going to give you one warning to leave this island and never return, or else!  
  
Or else what? the same boy demanded.  
  
Or else you and your pokemon will be destroyed!  
  
By who?! they all demanded.  
  
Ashley was silent for a moment, then suddenly a pair of glowing blue eyes appeared behind her, and a telepathic voice echoed out.  
  
By Me!  
  
And then, out from the shadows stepped Mewtwo! Everyone gasped in shock and horror. He looked a lot smaller in the picture and certainly not as vicious.  
  
But even if we wanted to leave the island, we don't have our boats one boy said.  
  
Mewtwo shook his head Those who don't wish to stay should step forward and I will teleport you back to the main land and this whole event shall be erased from your mind.  
  
No one stepped forward, Mewtwo just grinned evilly You fools have no idea what you're up against. Mewtwo said in a low tone.  
  
Oh yeah you're not so tough. We'll capture you and get the reward money. Just wait and see One of the older boys declared.  
  
Mewtwo grinned and chuckled insanely. Meanwhile Ashley stood at the side lines watching and waiting for the good stuff to come and show its ugly head. Ashley knew this fight was going to get bloody and no one was going to leave this island unharmed.  
****  
So no one's backing down, and as far as Mewtwo is concerned, they'll all die. Don't miss the next chapter with the bloodiest battle of your life time ~_^.


	5. To Die or Not To Die?

Chapter 4  
To Die, Or Not To Die?  


  
We're not afraid of you One of the trainers demanded.  
  
Mewtwo gave him a devilish grin. Foolish human, then you have all sealed your fate  
  
Ashley smirked at the trainers, she wouldn't hold Mewtwo back like she had done in the past, she would just as well let all hell fly loose than get involved.  
  
Come on Nidorino! A trainer, from earlier that morning, yelled lets show her that you're more powerful than that Mewtwo! Use tackle attack  
  
The determined Nidorino belted out a roar and charged straight for Mewtwo as he himself just stood there with his little Mewtwoish grin. Suddenly Mewtwo stopped the Nidorino in his tracks as Mewtwo's paw came up and was held out. The pitiful pokemon was soon lifted off its stubby legs and held in mid for only a moment or two before  
  
  
  
The Nidorino was flung back at it's clumsy trainer. Ashley just gave an intrigued look, she thought Mewtwo would have probably killed it perhaps he's playing' was all she thought before the next challenger came to call.  
  
My Charizard will knock you out! another boy protested, and without a command the giant fire dragon pokemon charged at it the transcendental cat.  
  
My Nidoking will Take You DOWN! a man yelled and his Nidoking charged right at full force along side the rage rampant Charizard.  
  
Mewtwo leered at the oncoming beasts and with a swipe of his paw, a sudden fifty foot tidal wave came crashing down on to the two pokemon. When the wave subsided all the damage could be clearly seen. The imence amount of force the water had caused wiped out a good ten feet of forest, and the two pokemon lay dead among the ruble.  
  
  
the trainers yelled and they ran to to deathly still corpses of their pokemon.   
  
While the two trainers were busy digging out the dead corpses of their pokemon, one trainer started a mutiny against Ashley, claiming that this was her fault, and it didn't take much to convince the others.  
  
This is all you fault! Because of you these pokemon are dead and now we'll make you pay! The trainer yelled.  
  
Oh really? Well I warned you  
  
That, for some reason, set the boy off and him and his friends charged at Ashley. Ashley wasted no time to take action as she stepped forward and turned on the juice. She froze each kid in their tracks and with a forceful motion of her hands, the boys were flung back into the other trainers, well, some.  
  
The few that missed the other kids smashed into the tree trunks; the blow caused them to bleed heavily from where their crushed bodies made contact. The other children and pokemon gasped in horror and shock as they realized what they were up against.  
****  
A woman in doctors clothing walked into a business office, closing the door behind her, she sighed.  
  
You wanted to see me, Giovanni, sir? she asked.  
  
Yes Kathy, It seems that I just found out some interesting news. Something to which you'll be able to find most useful Giovanni stated.  
  
Really sir, what is it? Kathy asked.  
  
Remember project X20? have you still been working on it?  
  
Yes sir, Me and my team are on it non stop. But  
  
But what? Giovanni asked coldly.  
  
It's quite hard without Ashley to take the stuff we come up with. Doing the experiments on the other child doesn't exactly give us the results we would get with the Ashley.  
  
Giovanni said while rubbing his chin, I can see your point. This new child doesn't have the extensive Pokemon DNA young Ashley possesses. For all we know, Ashley could have a totally different reaction to the chemicals where as this new girl would just get sick  
  
Kathy pointed out.  
  
Giovanni smiled evilly as he sat back in his chair and began to stroke his Persian. Well we may be able get the proper results sooner than you think he said.  
  
What do you mean? Kathy asked, unsure whether to be scared or not.  
  
Giovanni eyed Kathy for a moment before he began to chuckle, Ashley is alive!  
****  
The ground exploded once again and the dust and dirt settled to reveal a gruesome sight. It made Ashley's stomach turn, and Mewtwo laugh in an insane joyful way. Each trainer lay lifeless before them.  
  
Their cold blood spilled at his feet, the sweet smell of blood sickingly clung to the air, making a rush of nausea hit Ashley harder then a hyper beam. In a very short time Mewtwo had been able to cause horrendous suffering.  
  
Ashley walked forward and looked apon the damage. Just thing she tripped over something but quickly regained herself. She looked behind her to see what she had tripped over and when she did she almost threw up. Someone's limbs were ton from their sockets, sleeves still intact.  
  
she remarked.  
  
Ashley didn't go any further as she stopped in front of a decapitated pokemon.  
Sick ass! she whispered under her breath.  
  
Ashley looked over at Mewtwo who walked towards the brush, he stopped and looked back at her. You coming? he asked.  
  
Ashley surveyed the damage once more, looked over at Mewtwo and said and she walked towards him.  
  
They weren't two feet away from the battle spot when Ashley froze. She looked back with pitiful eyes, her conscious eating away at her soul. She looked back at Mewtwo who kept going deeper into the bush. Instantly she turned around and started walking the other way, back to the beach.  
  
Ashley emerged from the bushes just as she had done before but this time there were no trainers to taunt, they were all dead, lying lifelessly on the red stained sand. Ashley took a deep breath and walked forward. As she did a pink flame began to surround her. Then she walked up to one of the bodies and touched it!  
****  
Mewtwo zipped through the heavy brush looking for Ashley, and he had a good feeling to know where to look, the beach. The darkness of the night didn't slow the pokemon down a second as he raced through the under brush.  
  
Finally he stopped before he reached the beach. He stepped out of the onto the cold sand and the strong salty smell of the ocean rushed into his lungs. As he thought, Ashley was on the shore of the beach looking out over the ocean. Mewtwo looked around and saw something that just wasn't right, the bodies, they were gone!  
  
Ashley sighed heavily, and Mewtwo walked up next to her and put a paw around her shoulder. Ashley nuzzled her cheek against Mewtwo's soft fur like she had done when she was six.  
  
Mewtwo looked down at her I know it was hard for you tonight, watching all that happen.  
  
She chuckled to herself I've been doing this since I was six, you'd think I could handle this by now.  
  
Maybe you just weren't made to see that kind of thing. Some can't handle extreme violence, or blood for that matter Mewtwo explained.  
  
Ashley scoffed and looked away You're telling me, I almost fainted at the first sight of that stuff. Mewtwo let's get out of here and Ashley began to walk towards the brush.  
  
Mewtwo called.  
  
Ashley turned around and looked at the big psychic feline.  
  
You did the right thing he replied.  
  
Ashley smiled and she continued towards the brush.  
  
When she and Mewtwo arrived, Gary was waiting for her. Noel jumped at his mistress and began to greet her with sloppy kisses. Suddenly something emerged from Mewtwo's cave. It was big, it was white, and it was mean. It was Mewtwo?!  
Then the Mewtwo that emerged from the cave started to glow, then shrink into a little pink blob. The second Mewtwo was really a Ditto, and it was the one that pulled off the killing fiesta down at the beach with Ashley.   
  
Ashley didn't want to risk the real Mewtwo getting hurt, so after much arguments, Mewtwo finally gave in and allowed Ashley to go with her plan. Ashley chuckled to herself. No matter how tough Mewtwo really was he could never stand against Ashley's pathetic sad puppy eyes.  
  
Works every time she said to herself.  
  
What works every time? Gary asked.  
  
None of your business! Ashley remarked.  
  
Sheesh, you don't have to have a cow! Gary sniveled.  
  
Shut up Ashley said in a threatening tone.  
  
Stop it you two! Mewtwo snapped.  
  
Ashley backed off immediately, she knew from experience not to anger Mewtwo!  
  
Yes sir she replied.  
  
Mewtwo looked away and flew into his cave. I'm going to sleep. Ashley I hope to see you again he said from the shadows.  
  
I think we might be seeing each other sooner than you think Ashley said quietly, but Mewtwo just poked his head out of the cave and glared at the two.  
  
Come on Gary, let's go! Ashley said as she quickly pushed him away.  
  
Just then Ashley got a little answer back from Mewtwo. I hope we do  
  
Ashley smiled and then called on her telepathic ability Me too, Good night  
  
Good night was the last he said before the psychic connection was cut off.  
****  
The darkness was cruel and unkind to a young child as she sat huddled up against the cold metal walls of her imprisonment in a huge laboratory. She hadn't seen the light of day for months and pain was a not stop threat to her mind and body.  
  
She whined quietly in her cage as endless tears streaked down her soft cheek. Suddenly   
FLASH!  
A bright flash lit up the child's cell for a mere moment and then vanished. The little girl shook violently in fright as she hoped that this wouldn't lead to more pain. Then the door to the lab closed and what ever was here left, and hopefully for good.  
****  
Ashley awoke the next morning to find herself in her room at the gym. Her and Gary didn't reach Viridian until two in the morning.  
  
Noel was fast asleep next to Ashley under the covers but his head on the pillow. Noel always thought he was part human for some reason but she just wasn't quite sure why, but it was funny to watch him try.  
  
Ashley got up and got dressed. She called Noel and walked out of the room. She made her way out of the gym and towards the local diner to get some chow. As she sat down in the booth she got a sense that someone was watching her. Ashley looked around but noticed no one out of the ordinary.  
  
Would you like a menu? a male's voice asked.  
  
Ashley looked up to see the waiter holding a menu. Ashley replied, and the waiter handed it to her.  
  
Ashley opened the menu and started to scan for some top quality pancakes and orange juice. Hello my lady a voice greeted.  
  
Ashley looked up and smiled to see Gary Finally woke up I see?  
  
Gary scoffed Believe me, I don't know whether I'm still asleep or whether a tow truck came by and hit me. I'm zonked!  
  
You look like it Ashley replied.  
  
Ashley and Gary ate quickly because they were going to tear down as any posters about the Mewtwo hunt as they could find. I'll meet you at the gym? Gary asked.  
  
Yeah, I just want to let my food settle first, then I'll be with you Ashley answered.  
  
Gary handed Ashley some money My share he replied, and he walked away.  
  
Ashley sat in the booth thinking of what would become of Mewtwo if he were ever caught Yeah right, like that would happen  
  
Pardon me miss?  
  
Ashley snapped out of her trance and looked up in surprise to see the waiter.  
she asked.  
  
I asked you if you'd like to pay your bill?  
  
Uhm. yes please Ashley answered.  
  
The waiter came back with two pieces of paper and set them down in front of Ashley, then left. Ashley picked up the first one, it was the bill. She laid the money next to it and a tip, then she picked up the last one. Probably a complement card she remarked.  
  
But when Ashley actually looked at it she found out she was seriously mistaken. It was a picture, a picture of a little girl. She was huddling up against the wall of some sort of cage.  
  
She wore a hospital gown that had old blood stains on it. Her arms, hand, and legs were covered in wounds of all sorts, and her face had a few good gashes in it.  
  
Her dirty blond hair was matted as stubborn dirt and dried blood clung to her. Her green eyes were full of fright and sorrow. Her tear stained face showed signs of exhaustion over many days, even weeks without sleep.  
  
Ashley couldn't believe what she was looking at. She flipped the picture over to see something written on the back. It read:  
  
Look familiar?  
  
What the he_? at that moment Ashley zoned out as it finally hit her.  
  
They found another she barely said above her breath.  
  
Hastily, she flew out of her seat, and rushed out the door, and as soon as she got outside she yelled in panic.   
  
~  
Well this is something, a new character perhaps? Has team Rocket really found a new subject to take Ashley's place? Does this young girl have the same terrifying power as Ashley, or is she stronger? What does Gary have to do with all this? Find out in chapter 5!  


Coming soon  


  



	6. A New Victim!

Chapter 5  
A New Victim  


  
Ashley ran to the male figure that just entered Viridian gym. She ran into his arms Ashley cried.  
  
Sean hugged Ashley tightly I came as quick as I heard Sean said. So tell me what happened? he asked.  
  
I was eating breakfast when I got this picture Ashley explained as she handed it to Sean.  
  
Look what it says on the back Gary said.  
  
Sean looked up at the boy, Ashley had told Sean he was a gym leader, but Gary was in his street clothes and not his leader outfit. Sean couldn't complain, he was in his street clothes too.  
  
Sean looked at the back of the picture. Look familiar?! What the heck is that suppose to mean? He asked.  
  
You got me Gary said and he looked down at Ashley.  
  
I think Team Rocket just found themselves a new lab rat. Ashley said.  
  
What are you talking about? Gary asked.  
I don't get it, Ashley. Is there something you haven't told us? Sean wondered.  
  
Ashley sighed Well, there are a few things I haven't told any of you, like how I got to be what I am, and the source of my powers. And Sean, I know you know that I can evolve  
  
Gary asked. You're lying!  
Sean shook his head. Gary just sat on his couch next to Sean and thought I'm going to have to see this'  
  
Sean coached.  
  
Ashley started The truth is this. I wasn't born into a psychic family like some would think. That fact is I have pokemon DNA  
  
Both boys were shocked. I just thought it was a cool trick you put on with your psychic powers when you evolved  
  
Ashley shook her head No, The Scientists gave me pokemon DNA before I was born. They kidnapped my mom and performed the procedure. After I was born they took me away and told my parents I had died shortly after birth. I was subjected to test after test, each one more brutal than the last. But it finally all stopped when I met Mewtwo  
  
Ashley, we had no idea Gary said.  
  
Why didn't you tell me Sean asked.  
  
Do you think it was easy for me to just say what I said Sean? Ashley looked at him sadly.  
  
So why do you think they have this kid? Gary asked.  
  
Simple, when I escaped, they had to find another genuine pig to test the chemicals. The only thing is, I don't know whether this girl has pokemon DNA or not. If she does she can become a serious threat. If not then I pity her. She has no way to fight back  
  
So what do you suppose we do? Sean asked.  
What else Gary said.  
We bust her out Ashley finished.  
****  
The young girl woke up to find herself shackled to a table, an examination table. A shiver shot down her spine caused from the chill the hard metal gave her. She crunched her eyes because of a light that was much to bright.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain shot into her arm, and the little girl let out a scream of pain.   
Stop this, no more, no more! she cried out.  
  
Just then the girl was unshackled and carried back to her cage, then relentlessly thrown in. The girl started to feel wired, a sort of burning sensation took over her, then suddenly it got out of control and the pain seemed to explode through out her body.  
  
She cried out in pain, her pleas for comfort, and love were gone unanswered. Just then she blacked out, her body couldn't handle anymore.  
****  
Hey guys, I got something! Sean called.  
  
Ashley and Gary ran over to the computer where Sean was at. They all stared at the screen intensively. There on the monitor was the girl, the exact same one in the picture.  
  
It says here she's been missing for some time now Sean explained.  
Does it give a name? Ashley asked.  
Sean examined the web page then shook his head he replied.  
  
Print it out Gary said. At least it will give us something better than what we already got  
  
Good point Sean agreed  
Ashley followed.  
  
Just then Ashley, Sean, and Gary's pokemon came walking into the living quarters of the gym and dumped a pile of papers at their trainer's feet. Ashley picked one up, it was the ultimate hunt poster. She looked down at Noel and asked Did you get every one?  
  
Noel nodded and yipped in reply. Ashley commented Now that's one burden off my back  
  
Finally the printed copy of the girl came through to Gary's printer. Ashley took it out and examined it, then she handed it to Starlight, her Dragonite.  
  
Take a good look at that picture you guys. This girl is missing and we're going to find her. To give you an idea what kind of trouble she's in at the moment, look at this and Ashley handed them the first picture.  
  
The pokemon gasped in shock, then they looked up at Ashley. Listen, I want Sean to print out as many more copies as the pokemon need, we're going to find her and we're going to do it tonight.  
  
And what are you going to do? Gary asked slyly.  
  
Get Mewtwo! Ashley demanded, and she started for the door.  
  
Ashley walked outside, the sun was already starting to set and she had a long way to go. She stopped at the shore of the beach and looked out. Nightfall was starting to hit. Just then  
  
Going somewhere? A deep, dark voice asked.  
  
Ashley turned around to see Mewtwo standing before her.  
  
I picked up a sense that you were upset of some sort Mewtwo said.  
  
They found another Ashley remarked.  
  
And you want to help? Mewtwo asked.  
  
was all she said.  
  
A moment of silence passed between the two when finally Ashley spoke. I think it's time to even the score  
  
Mewtwo grinned evilly, I've been waiting for you to say that  
  
Just then Ashley heard some whispers from above her. She looked up to see a group of kids, very familiar kids. Some kids from the Island!  
  
Hey, cool pokemon A boy with a Nidorino yelled.  
Ashley answered back, and the group walked away.  
  
Mewtwo looked down at her, she looked up at him You know, maybe reviving those trainers was a good idea she said.  
~  
Back at the gym, Ashley wondered into Gary's kitchen to grab a drink. It was two in the morning. Noel, Lola, Sean's Tyranitar, and Mewtwo were out looking for the girl. In the day the other pokemon would look, but right now Ashley could only think about the girl.  
  
A little voice teased and nagged at her, telling her to go out. I have to go she told herself.   
  
Ashley wasted no time as she got dressed and wrote a quick note to the boys, then she snuck out into the quiet of the night.  
  
Ashley searched every building, every path, every nook and crany of the city, but still nothing. A little voice told her to search Viridian Forest. It was worth a try and she was bound to run into one of her own pokemon.  
  
Ashley cautiously entered the forest and started along the main trail. She made sure not to miss one detail, and to be weary of any danger. Just then something in the bushes began to shake. Ashley stopped and readied herself for any on coming threat, Suddenly the thing jumped out from the bushes and caught Ashley by total surprise.  
  
She sighed in relief.  
  
The thing in the bushes had been Noel the whole time. She called Noel to her side and started patting him on the head. Did you find anything?  
  
The black dog got to his feet and walked towards the bushes from which it had emerged. Ashley got up and went over to see that Noel had found a stray trail. She praised the pokemon for its good work then Noel lead its master up the hidden path.  
~  
Noel and Ashley had followed the trail for what seemed like hours, and now they were going to turn back. Ashley put her hands behind her head as she stared up at the stars and sighed.  
  
It's to bad we didn't find anything along this trail or else_  
Noel interrupted.  
  
Ashley smiled, one good thing about having pokemon DNA was that you could understand pokemon.  
  
What is it? Ashley asked casually.  
  
Abruptly, Noel tackled Ashley into the bushes and jumped in after her. He ducked down and held Ashley down with him. Ashley wasn't pleased.  
  
What the heck do you thi_  
SHHH! Noel said.  
  
Just then Ashley heard two voices, both headed her way. Ashley kept down and stayed quiet. The two voices belonged to two male grown ups, they were talking about something.  
  
I heard it over here! The first one proclaimed.  
Then where is it wise guy? the second one asked sarcastically.  
  
Ashley peeked her head up and nearly gasped in shock. Team Rocket she whispered.  
  
Swiftly Ashley ducked down again as one of the Team Rocket members shone a flashlight over the area.  
  
Come on, let's keep going before the boss finds out. The first rocket member demanded.  
  
The second one agreed But this place gives me the creeps! and so they continued down the trail.  
  
Ashley and Noel poked their heads out of the bushes. Ashley looked down at Noel They're hiding something and I have a little voice inside my head saying what it might be Ashley proclaimed.  
  
Noel gave her a clue less look and jumped out of the brush to follow it's trainer. Finally it couldn't hold it back any longer. I suggest you receive help Noel smirked.  
  
Ashley said with a clue less look.  
  
You know there are places for people like you that hear voices inside their heads, it's called a mental institute! Noel chuckled as he pranced along ahead of Ashley.  
  
Shut up! She shouted. It's called a conscience you dumb ass! I'm not sick!  
  
You're not mentally sound either!' Noel laughed out loud as he started to run.  
  
Psychotic pokemon, come back here and Ashley stopped short of Noel to see a huge building in front of them, and in the front was a huge red R glowing in the moonlight.  
  
Damn! Team Rockets' fortress Ashley said just above a whisper.  
  
It's exactly like the same one where we first meet! Noel exclaimed.  
  
Just then Ashley's memories of that day came flooding back to her.  
~  
Flashback  
~  
Ashley ran about happily chasing a butterfly, when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a few men in white coats. "Gasp, Doctors!" she whispered in shock.   
  
Ashley wasted no time to scram and hide. Ashley climbed up a tree and watched as the doctors passed by. Suddenly "Who are you?" a small voice said.   
  
Ashley looked up in fright only to see an Eevee sitting in the branch above her. "I'm Ashley, What are you doing up here?" Ashley replied.   
  
"I'm hiding from the people in white coats" the little Eevee said.   
  
"That's what I'm doing" Ashley remarked.   
  
"Hey" the little Eevee replied "You're different, you can understand me"   
  
"Hey you're right" Ashley said.  
  
The little Eevee jumped down into Ashley's lap. "Be my friend, since we seem to have something in common?"   
  
"Okay" Ashley replied.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Ashley asked.   
  
The little Eevee nodded. "Yep, Eevee 6754012"   
  
"Eevee 6754012?, what kind of name is that?" Ashley asked.   
  
"I don't know?" the Eevee commented.   
  
"Well then lets give you a new name, how about Noel" Ashley suggested,   
  
"It means father Christmas"   
  
"Okay!" the little Eevee said over joyfully.   
  
The little Eevee reached up and started to give Ashley small kisses, and Ashley giggled out in joy.  
~  
Reality  
~  
Ashley! Snap out of it Noel snapped.  
  
Ashley whispered. Come on, we have to look for that girl she told him.  
  
Follow me, Noel replied If this is anything like the old headquarters, then I know a few ways to get around Noel said, and he darted off with Ashley at his heels.  
  
The two of them darted right past a guard, past a training field with five recruits, and past Giovanni's back office window! How the two weren't seen was impossible to comprehend but the cover of darkness and luck seemed to be fully on their side as they finally reached the back field, to the exact same spot to were the two friends first met.   
  
Noel darted over to the side of the building and stopped to look up. He smiled he replied.  
  
Ashley stopped and looked up then she smiled too as she saw an old air duct. Good work Noel Ashley said.  
~  
  
  
All right, now they found a way in! let's just hope the little girl is inside there, and do you really think that Ashley could pass Giovanni's office window without him seeing her, maybe ~_~; If Ashley does find her, will she be as unique as Ashley? will she pose as a threat? Alright, knowing me, what do you think! (devilish grin crosses my face)  
  
Okay, so this chapter was more on info than action, but trust me, the next chapter will be nothing like this one. It's action all the way! Oh well, don't miss the next exciting chapter, trust me, it will be a blast LITERALLY!  



	7. Ariana!

Chapter 6  
Ariana !   


  
Come on, over here Noel said, and he stood near a huge tree.  
  
Look familiar? Noel asked.  
  
Ashley answered This is the same tree where we met  
  
Noel said as he jumped up into the tree with a bounding leap.  
  
Ashley was shocked Wow, Noel!  
  
Noel snapped.  
  
Ashley sighed as she boosted herself up into the tree.  
  
The two of them crawled along a branch until they reached the air duct.  
  
They kept the old one Ashley remarked.  
  
Let me Noel said as he turned around, then back kicked the duct cover.  
  
The top half fell and landed on the tree branch in front of Ashley and Noel, the cover created a sort of bridge.  
  
Good work Noel! Ashley beamed happily.  
  
Noel walked in front of Ashley; his tail, nose and head up in the air and a smirk on his face. He looked like a snob pokemon he replied, and walked in.  
  
Ashley sighed and shook her head, she couldn't belief her own pokemon. They carefully crawled through the vent passage and looked though every air duct cover they could find. A lot of rooms were different training facilities for new rocket members. They even found the old cafe!  
  
Ashley sighed to Noel We were right, this place hasn't changed a bit  
  
I know Noel replied You'd think after Mewtwo blew it up the first time, they would at least renovate it a bit  
  
BANG!  
  
Ashley whispered as she rubbed her head.  
  
Careful, would yah! Noel snapped.  
  
Sorry, I bumped my head Ashley whispered back.  
~  
At that same time Giovanni was in his office, and he too, heard the bang. Humph! stupid Ratattas! he grumbled.  
  
He went back to his paperwork when at that moment the intercom on his desk crackled to life.  
  
Sir, something's happening to the girl. You have to come down and see this a voice deep said.  
  
Giovanni dropped everything at that moment then spoke into the intercom. I'm on my way and Giovanni casually got up and walked out of his office.  
  
Ashley and Noel seemed to be at the right place at the right time, because they had over heard it to. Suddenly faint screams could be heard from the vent. Ashley and Noel kept following it and finally reached a dead end. Both trainer and pokemon were horrified at what they witnessed next.  
  
The source of the screams was a little girl, she had to be no more than six, her blonde hair was all messed up, and the sores she had on her were repulsive, in fact some were even infected. The little girl was shackled to an examining table, she was struggling like hell to get free. Just then a familiar feminine voice spoke out to the distressed girl. Ashley gasped as she recognized it as Dr. Kathy, and in her hands she was preparing a needle with a chemical in it to inject into the girl.  
  
Hush Ariana, you're only making this harder on yourself than what it actually is Kathy remarked arrogantly.  
  
Ashley gasped she remarked under her breath.  
  
Then right at that moment Dr. Kathy lowered the needle and slowly injected the chemical into the child's arm, only to cause her to wail in agony. Ashley and Noel watched as the the little girl's body was deathly still but whimpers could still be heard.  
  
one of the doctor's ordered.  
I can't Ariana, the little girl, whined.  
  
That's when the torture started; the doctors and scientists started shocking her, inject more chemicals, and shooting a laser at Ariana to get her to move, even just to get her finger to move. The girl's agonized screams filled Ashley's head as she turned away; all this brought back to many harsh memories.  
  
A tear filled Ashley's eye, she knew what she had to do. Come on Noel, we have to get out of this vent and save her Ashley stated.  
  
Noel answered, and as quickly as they could, the two scrambled to find the nearest vent cover that didn't have Team Rocket recruits in the room  
~  
Giovanni evilly chuckled down at Ariana who was to weak to move. Poor Ariana felt tired, cold, frightened, and alone!  
  
She felt like she was the only one in this world that was suffering this immense pain that throbbed through every muscle and bone in her small body. What had she done to deserve this? For months this had been her only question that ever ran through her mind.  
  
Giovanni looked up to Dr. Kathy and asked So with this chemical she can not move?  
  
Kathy replied. It disables every muscle in her body. It's sort of like a disable attack that a pokemon uses in battle  
  
Excellent. So what is it that you're going to inject into her now? Giovanni questioned once again.  
  
A serum I developed that will return her body back to normal status. In other words, she'll be able to move again. Kathy replied, then she injected the serum into Ariana.  
  
Ariana cringed in pain but a very small sigh of relief came from her as her body started to relax.  
  
Joe, get me chemical X20! Dr. Kathy stated.  
  
One of the men in the white lab coats handed Dr. Kathy another syringe that had a light blue chemical in it.  
  
What's this chemical, and why does it have the same name as the project? Giovanni demanded.  
  
Dr. Kathy smiled devilishly. Sir, you are looking at the exact same chemical that made Ashley evolve, but this causes seizures, and spasms to Ariana, so it seems that Dr. Rick forgot to mention something in his report  
  
Giovanni asked.  
  
That there were two other chemicals mixed in with the injection that he gave to Ashley!  
  
And you found them? he asked.  
  
Meanwhile Ariana began to squirm and squeal because of the fear that filled her; she knew what was coming up next.  
  
Yes sir, I did Kathy said, then she sighed Ashley would have had a totally different reaction to this new chemical  
  
Yeah, it's just not the same with out Ashley! a young voice remarked.  
  
You got that right Dr. Kathy yelled in surprise as she shoot her head up.  
  
Everyone looked over towards the front door to see someone they thought was gone for good, but apparently not.  
  
Dr. Kathy was stunned she chocked.  
  
The teen smiled That's my name, don't wear it out Ashley remarked.  
  
Giovanni laughed wickedly Haa haa. I see you've returned  
  
Ashley nodded Yeah, to get the girl  
  
Suddenly Ashley's eyes began to glow and instantaneously a ring of fire engulfed Giovanni and his staff, burning hot fire surrounding every inch of the lab. Ariana opened her eyes to see Giovanni and the others yelling and screaming over nothing!  
  
She could swear that they were yelling , or It's hot, get it away from me!  
Ariana thought they were all nuts, but she did notice someone, a teenage girl, headed towards her. Ariana's strength couldn't hold out any longer and she blacked out.  
  
Ashley dodged the hollering maniacs to reach the unconscious Ariana. As quickly as she could, Ashley undid Ariana's restraints and lifted the small child into her arms, then she made a dead bee line for the door.  
  
Noel waited for her at the end of the hall and soon saw Ashley come bolting towards him with Ariana unconscious in her arms. Ashley didn't stop and Noel immediately started running along side of her, he was curious on what the hell just happened down there; the screams could still be heard.  
  
What the heck did you do down there, set the place on fire, because they're yelling bloody murder down there! Noel stated.  
  
Ashley shook her head as they kept running No! I just made them think they were surround by it  
  
Noel wasn't going to doubt Ashley, that was a brilliant idea. Finally the two spotted Giovanni's open office door and they ran in the office, then Noel jumped though the window, smashing it to bits and pieces, and also making a way for Ashley with Ariana to escape as well. And with out stopping they headed into the forest.  
~  
Meanwhile  
~  
Giovanni and the rest of his team were catching their breaths. They found out that the whole fire bit was just an illusion, discovered when Dr. Kathy realized nothing else around then was burning!  
  
Quick!, stop that girl before she gets away! Giovanni yelled out in anger, and it wasn't long before Team Rocket recruits were out and about searching for the trio.  
~  
Ashley and Noel ran like mad through the forest trail towards the river. Finally they emerged from the forest for the first time in hours. Dawn was steadily approaching and the sky was beautiful with all its colors. Ashley and Noel were in awe, just then three Rocket members emerged from a different trail behind Ashley and company.  
  
Hey, there she is! one of them yelled out.  
  
Ashley and Noel looked back then started to run. They were chased all the way up the river when suddenly Ashley gasped Noel, it's a dead end!  
  
A huge drop were a waterfall was; cut the end of the trail. Ashley turned around and saw that she was now cornered by five rocket members. Oh great, they multiplied she remarked under her breath.  
  
All right girlly, hand over the kid a Team Rocket member ordered.  
  
Ashley yelled.  
  
Suddenly a black ball of energy hit the ground with explosive force causing Team Rocket to fly. The explosion also caused Ashley to loose her balance and the force of the blast sent Ariana out of Ashley's grasp and over the waterfall!  
  
Ashley shouted, and she swiftly got to her feet then jumped over the waterfall herself.   
  
That's it hit! Right in mid air a bright light took over Ashley's form and it quickly started to change her. Ashley was evolving!  
  
The bright light shortly faded, and a beast swooped down at great speed and caught Ariana just before she hit the rough currents below. Then with a great flap of its grand elegant white feathered wings it soared up into the air and stopped just above the waterfall and looked down menacingly at the clumsy men in black uniforms.  
  
Each Team Rocket member was totally astounded as they stared up at the magnificent beast. It's large white feathered wings, its light brown fur with white running down its muzzle, chest, and tummy, and white on it's tail tip and paws. Its ivory colored horn that protruded from it's forehead, and finally it's black razor sharp claws on it's front paws made it look like the perfect fighting machine!  
  
It looked like some sort of wolf-like creature with wings and a horn on top of it's head. Everyone was shocked as the sun light hit it from behind and made it look like a god. Then they watched as it inhaled deeply, opened it's mouth, then rained it's powerful flame thrower attack down onto the men. After, each one got up and ran away crying out for mercy and first aid.  
  
The beast snorted then turned around to see Mewtwo floating a few yards behind it. Mewtwo posed in a fighting stance, ready for what ever this thing threw at him. He still hadn't forgotten the last time he meet with Ashley's evolved form.  
  
Just then the beast sighed and shook it's head. it stated in Ashley's voice.  
  
Mewtwo was shocked and bewildered, then the beast said I can control it now, besides the last form was called Silver' and he was blue and white. This is really me, Ashley, when I evolve it spoke.  
  
Mewtwo relaxed That's a relief  
  
Just then Ashley heard a moan come from Ariana who was still on her back. Ashley gracefully glided down to the forest below where Noel awaited her. Ashley quickly de-evolved and held Ariana in her arms. The little girl moaned again and this time opened her eyes a little to see a giant flying white and purple cat, and black dog with gold rings on its body, and finally Ashley.  
  
Ashley smiled gently down at her as she tenderly stroked aside a few loose strands of hair off of Ariana's face. Ashley said softly.  
  
Ariana smiled weakly but then blacked out again. Come on, let's head back to the gym and get her cleaned up. Plus I need to get there before every one wakes up and notices I'm gone Ashley said, and they started their walk back to Viridian City Gym.  
~  
  
Now Ariana is safe with Ashley thanks to her and Noel's quick thinking, and Mewtwo's good timing, but for how long? Will Giovanni find a way to recapture Ariana, and maybe even Ashley? Is chemical X20 a danger to Ashley and Ariana's existence? Find out in chapter 7, which will be even more exciting than this!  
  
Author's note: See, I told yah that this chapter would have action in it, I told yah! 


	8. Gone to Far!

Chapter 7  
Gone Too Far!  


  
Gary and Sean wearily walked into the main living room of Gary's living quarters of the gym.  
  
Man, what a night Sean yawned loudly.  
  
Gary agreed.  
  
Lola, and Noel said and they pointed to the couch, where Ashley was found sleeping.  
  
The boys were baffled, why wasn't she in her room? Gary walked quietly over next to Ashley and gave her a gentle shake. Ashley stirred then opened her eyes to see the boys looking down at her oddly.  
  
Ashley asked.  
  
Gary smirked playfully and put his hands on his hips. Why are you sleeping here? then he changed his voice to cutsie tone as he asked Did little Ashley have a bad dream? and he gave her an innocent look.  
  
Ashley replied as she rolled over on the couch.  
  
Then why are you not sleeping in your room? Sean asked.  
  
Room?!' that seemed to trigger Ashley's memory and instantly she shot up from the couch and ran as quick as she could to the trainers lobby and into the hallway. Sean and Gary followed in hot pursuit to see what Ashley had gotten all anxious about.  
  
Finally Ashley reached her room and swung open the door and looked in, Sean and Gary stopped dead in their tracks to see Ashley visibly sigh in relief. Ashley smiled then walked into her room, Gary and Sean followed. Suddenly both boys saw what Ashley had been so frantic about, because in her bed was a little girl fast asleep.  
  
The poor thing looked battered and bruised, she even had a few good cuts on her. Her short dusty blonde hair went down to her shoulders and it looked a bit wet, probably because she had been bathed a few hours ago.  
  
Ashley sat down next to the child and stroked the little girl's head tenderly. Ashley looked away from the girl and towards the boys, only to have herself blush so hard that she looked like a well done lobster. Ashley was using every ounce of will power she had to hold back heavy laughter that would burst from her gut any moment.  
  
She covered her mouth and breathed deeply a few times as she stared at the boys, then gave them a really good long once over. The boys for some reason decided to put on their most impressive smiles right at that moment, and it nearly almost killed Ashley to hold it back any longer. Finally she looked down at the floor, took a few good breaths and asked   
  
they answered in a some-what almost heroic tone.  
  
Would you do me a slight favor? She asked with her hands covering her face.  
  
they remarked proudly.  
  
If it was just me then I wouldn't have said anything, but there is a little girl in this room  
  
they said.  
  
Ashley took a deep breath Would you guys please get dressed! she demanded, then she looked up.  
  
Sean and Gary looked down at themselves. They had gotten caught up in all the excitement that they completely forgot that they were still in their boxers!  
  
Ashley got one more good eyeful before the very well built' boys ran out of the room and back to Gary's place to get changed. Ashley laughed Damn they're HOT!  
  
We heard that! two voices echoed down the hallway, it was Sean and Gary.  
  
Ashley could have slapped herself for saying that out loud, but suddenly a moan came from the little girl, Ariana!  
~  
The boys soon returned, fully dressed, and walked back into Ashley's room. They saw the little girl was some-what awake.  
Who's this? Gary asked.  
  
Ashley looked up and smiled This is Ariana, the girl we rescued from Team Rocket  
  
So we finally found her Sean said.  
  
Correction, me and Noel found her. Plus Mewtwo helped later on. Ashley said as she looked over at the big cat and smiled.  
  
Where am I? a weak, shaky voice asked.  
  
Ashley looked down to see Ariana wake and aware of her surroundings.  
  
You're in Viridian City Gym, and you're safe now Ashley said gently to her.  
  
Ariana sat up for the first time in days, tears welded up in her eyes, and finally she threw her arms around Ashley and cried her little heart out, to release the pain, the suffering, and the loneliness that all those night had caused.  
  
Ashley pulled the little girl close and cradled her in her arms, she rocked her back and forth slowly while little Ariana cried against her chest.  
  
Thank you, thank you Ariana choked.  
  
Shhh, I know it's hard. I've been through the same thing Ashley remarked.  
  
Ariana looked up into Ashley's eyes and remarked then you must be Ashley. The one who was kidnapped by Mewthr Ariana trailed off, she couldn't remember.  
  
Ashley corrected.  
  
Yeah, that's it Ariana said as she allowed Ashley to wipe away a few tears that clung to her cheeks.  
  
Then right at that moment Mewtwo walked up next to Ariana and Ashley. Ariana gasped in terror and clung onto Ashley for dear life. Mewtwo didn't seem amused.  
  
Slowly, Mewtwo reached down towards the girl, Ariana only shrieked and huddled close into Ashley. Ashley motioned Mewtwo to stop for a moment, he did, then Ashley smiled down at Ariana and said Ariana, I want you to close your eyes, and imagine or wish that all your wounds would magically vanish at the count of six  
  
Ariana asked.  
  
Well some wishes tend to come true Ashley remarked.  
  
Ariana sighed Okay, but my wishes never come true. Ariana replied in disappointment.  
  
Ariana shut her eyes tight as Ashley instructed her.  
  
Okay, now make the wish Ashley stated.  
  
Ariana made her wish quietly under her breath then Ashley said Okay, now I want you to slowly count out loud to six, all right?  
  
Ariana nodded and began to count.  
  
  
(Ashley motioned Mewtwo to do his work)  
  
(Mewtwo reached down towards the Ariana)  
  
(Mewtwo placed his paw on Ariana's shoulder and focused his powers onto her)  
  
(Ariana's body suddenly began to glow with an intense light that started to heal her)  
  
(The light died down, and Mewtwo drew back his paw, then stepped back from Ariana)  
6 !  
Mewtwo flew out of the room and Ariana opened her eyes. Pure delight washed over the child's face when she saw what seemed to be a miracle come true.  
  
My booboo's are gone! Ariana squealed with joy!  
  
The whole room was filled with laughter and happiness, but somewhere else in the gym, Mewtwo was lying high up on the rafters of the gym ceiling. He had a strange feeling in his heart, a feeling he had only felt once before, it was the exact same feeling he felt on the day Ashley had left him for the first time. Sadness, and he knew why because Ariana was afraid of him!  
~  
Back in Ashley's room, every one was having a good laugh as Ariana told stories of what she had heard about Ashley back at the lab.  
  
It seems that you've made quite a fan club back there Gary laughed.  
Ashley remarked I really must have created a riot! she laughed.  
  
Ashley sighed then looked down at Ariana Let's get you dressed. I phoned my parents last night and they gave me some of my old clothes that should fit you Ashley said.  
  
What time did you phone? Sean asked.  
  
Three in the morning she answered.  
  
I bet they weren't to happy Gary snickered.  
  
They didn't answer, so I hoped on Starlight, my Dragonite, and flew to Azalea Town in five minutes. When I knocked on the door they answered. And you're right, they weren't happy about being waken up so early but when I told them what happened they helped out  
  
That's good news! Sean said.  
  
Ashley escorted the boys out of the room and checked to make sure Ariana would be all right on her own, then she too left the room.  
  
Ashley made her way onto the gym floor and towards the front entrance, but she sensed someone or something behind her. Ashley looked behind her but saw nothing. She moaned to herself and decided to ignore it. She opened the front door and stepped outside, she left the door open so fresh air could flow through the gym.  
  
Ashley closed her eyes and sighed, I guess I'll be here longer than I thought' Just then the sound of a heavy duty stapler interrupted her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see a young man stapling something onto the media board of the gym.  
  
Ashley walked over to read the poster then sighed in frustration. Make that even longer she told herself as she stared at the poster.  
  
The poster was a remake of the old Ultimate Hunt For Mewtwo! sign.  
  
I see I'm still wanted a deep voice said.  
  
Ashley looked next to her to see Mewtwo, out in the open!  
  
Why are you out here, your face is posted on every street corner, on every lamp post, and on every bulletin board in town. Aren't you worried someone will recognize you?  
  
Why should I worry?, Mewtwo demanded angrily! I'm the most powerful pokemon in the world. No trainer can defeat me  
  
Ashley backed away Wow, take it easy. I was just_  
  
I don't need your opinion Mewtwo interrupted in a low threatening tone.  
  
Ashley kept her mouth shut, she wasn't going to anger Mewtwo anymore than what he already was. A moment of strong silence passed between the two friends before Ashley spoke her mind once more.  
  
She looked over at Mewtwo and sighed Is it Ariana?  
  
Mewtwo looked over at her confused   
  
Are upset because of Ariana? Ashley asked again.  
  
Mewtwo only looked away in silence.  
  
Ashley said I know Ariana is scared of you and I don't blame her. She's been through a lot and it's going to take her some time to figure out that all those stories about us isn't exactly true  
  
Why, what has she heard? Mewtwo asked.  
  
Ashley smiled That you're a lean mean killing machine!  
  
Ashley thought she saw a slight grin cross Mewtwo's face, but it quickly vanished as he closed his eyes and lowered his head in thought, then he returned his attention back at Ashley.  
  
I guess I was just so use to you being so fearless and friendly, I thought Ariana would be the same way you were Mewtwo explained.  
  
You have to remember, I made friends with you! and it still doesn't mean that I wasn't afraid you back then Ashley said.  
  
Are you still afraid of me? Mewtwo asked.  
  
At times Ashley sighed.  
  
This time Mewtwo smiled evilly and chuckled If Ariana wants to see a killing machine, then just show me Giovanni  
  
Ashley snickered Believe me I'm tempted  
  
Ashley looked up at Mewtwo and smiled Let's go inside before anyone sees you, and both of them went back into the gym.  
~  
Ashley was taking the longest nap in history according to the genus world records, but it was rudely interrupted when something literally jumped on her.   
  
Ashley screamed in fright.  
  
Ashley looked to see a giggling Ariana staring right at her, Ashley moaned and threw the couch pillow over her own face. That's when Ariana started jumping on her and shouting Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley!  
  
Ashley removed the pillow from over her face she asked in frustration.  
  
Are you awake?  
  
Ashley was completely bewildered. I'm awake now!  
  
Ariana said, and she sat down on the couch properly as well as Ashley.  
  
Ashley said What is it you want?  
  
Ariana was a bit nervous bit she didn't hesitate You know how you saved me? Ariana asked.  
  
Ashley nodded, Ariana smiled Well, can you save my pokemon?  
Ashley was a bit surprised Where are your pokemon?  
Ariana looked away sadly They're back at the lab, you're not the only one with a rare pokemon as a friend  
  
Immediately Ariana covered her mouth as if she had just said something forbidden.  
  
Ashley was now intrigued. What rare pokemon?  
  
I can't say! Ariana said quickly. But if you don't get them back, I can't even think of what would happen to them Ariana said as tears started to run down her cheeks.  
  
Ashley pulled Ariana close and gave her a good long hug, at that moment she whispered into the little girl's ear Don't worry, I'll get them back  
  
Thank you Ariana said in an equally quiet voice.  
~  
WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS? Sean yelled at Ashley.  
  
Come on you guys, You wouldn't disagree if it was your pokemon I was going after! Ashley declared.  
  
Gary was equally upset as Sean was. Ashley I know you want to save Ariana's pokemon but why don't you do it at night? Gary asked.  
  
Ashley replied They won't expect me to return during pure daylight  
  
Let her go! a voice commanded, everyone looked over to see Mewtwo.  
  
Let her go. Are you forgetting that Ashley has altered DNA? Mewtwo instated.  
  
Everyone was quiet.  
  
If Ashley gets in over her head she can just evolve, and if she needs help she can telepathically call me. You ignorant fools should know that by now! Mewtwo finished.  
  
Ashley got up from her place on the couch Don't worry guys I'll be fine. Besides, Giovanni won't expect me during the day. He would think it would be to rational to go back there in pure daylight  
  
Good point Sean noted.  
  
Gary sighed and walked over to Ashley. The two of them were only mere inches away from each other; Gary took Ashley's hands into his and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
Promise me you'll be careful. If Giovanni gets out of hand tell us and I'll be right there Gary said.  
  
Ashley smiled gently at his concern, maybe, just maybe she was wrong to judge him the way she did. Ashley nodded then unexpectedly she gave Gary a hug. Gary was a bit stunned at first but soon returned the affection.  
  
They pulled away and Ashley smiled at everyone; she blushed when she saw a certain sly' look Mewtwo was giving her.  
  
Well, I'm out of here! Noel, stay with Ariana Ashley said, and off out of the gym she went.  
  
Ariana hugged Noel, but Noel only gave a look of worry in Ashley's direction. He wasn't so sure about this.  
~  
  
Well, this is interesting! Is Ashley right about Giovanni expecting her during the night or will he have all ready planned for her arrival? Who knows, he might not even know she's coming, and will Noel get over his bad feeling?  
  
Find out next time in chapter 8 Mind over matter! (Title may vary)  
  
Author's note: Wow! that did absolutely nothing for me! well I did manage to set myself up for ch8 and it's all ready written. Believe me, it's good! (A HUGE devilish smile crosses my face, and little horns grow from my head, and fire is shooting all around me wait! Fire! Someone call 911!)


	9. Forgive? or forget it!

Chapter 8  
Forgive? OR Forget it!  


  
The Pidgey's chirp and the Spearow cawed. Viridian forest was full the the brim with life during the afternoon. Ashley was walking along the uncharted trail her and Noel had taken to find Team Rocket's hideout.  
  
Ashley shuddered as she thought on what she might encounter on her next visit. I hope Giovanni isn't expecting any guests she told herself.  
  
Suddenly she heard two voices headed her way. Ashley jumped into the bushes and hid from sight, she grinned slyly as she saw who it was. Two of the Team Rocket members that tried to catch her earlier that morning which meant they saw her evolved form!  
  
Man, did you see how vicious that thing looked? the first guy asked.  
Yeah, but the strong look of power on it made it look like a god the second guy remarked.  
  
Do you think it's friendly? the first one asked.  
I hope so the second replied.  
  
Ashley chuckled evilly under her voice. She had to rescue Ariana's pokemon but there was no rule saying that she couldn't have a little fun first!  
  
Ashley backed up a bit, then as fast as she could, she ran right out in front of the Team Rockets and knocked into one of them.  
  
Hey! watch it brat! the second guy said as he regained his composure.  
  
I know you, you're the_  
  
No time! Ashley said out of breath.  
  
How come? the second one asked.  
  
Ashley panted. There's a monster  
  
A Monster?! the two repeated.  
  
Yes, coming this way  
  
This way!? the two repeated again.  
  
Is there an echo out here? Ashley remarked.  
  
What does it look like? the first one asked, fearing the worst.  
  
It's big, with brown and white fur. It has wings and, and, and it looks like a giant flying dog with a horn on top of it's head. PLUS I just saw this thing! eat five people WHOLE!  
  
the two shouted in fear, and like Rapidashes, the two of them tore through the under brush to get away from this monster'  
  
Ashley burst into laughter, that was the best laugh she had had all day. That was too easy she told herself as she continued along the trail with no worries behind her.  
  
Ashley soon found herself in front of the Team Rocket Headquarters. She gulped hard as she surveyed the land for any danger. She stuck to the bushes and the trees for cover and safety as she made her way around the base. She could see everything form her vantage points. Ashley quickly took to the trees for a better look; she had to find Ariana's pokeballs and she knew where to look Giovanni's office!  
  
Ashley swiftly made her way to the side of the building by hoping from tree to tree, she soon found it pointless and used her psychic powers to fly from tree to tree. Ashley quickly found a tree to rest in, her psychic powers weren't strong enough for her to be flying around like that; now she had used up most of her psychic strength so she'd have to be more careful, there would be no way to contact Mewtwo if something went wrong!  
  
Ashley looked around and to her luck she saw Giovanni's office window almost right in front of her. Giovanni was in his office and it looked like he was fiddling with something in his hands almost like......Pokeballs!  
  
Ariana's pokemon! Ashley said.  
  
Just then Giovanni got a call from his office phone, he nodded, said something, and hung up. He got to his feet and went to his window, Ashley crouched back into the tree's heavy foliage to stay out of sight.  
  
Next, Giovanni opened his window! and took in a good old deep breath of fresh air. He smiled as he exhaled, then he turned to a small mirror on the wall and quickly fixed his hair or what was left of it from Ashley's thought, then he exited his office.  
  
Ashley knew now was a better time than any and she jumped down from the tree and bolted for Giovanni's office window. She quickly boosted herself up in through the window and landed on his office floor. Ashley got up quickly and looked on his desk to see a belt with six pokeballs attached to it, and inscribed on the belt in gold lettering was the name   
  
Yes!' Ashley said to herself as she grabbed the belt and pokeballs and then jumped out the window again. Ashley landed with a bit of a thud but quickly regained herself. As she started to brush herself off she thought for a second.  
  
That was almost was almost too easy! she told herself.  
  
No sooner had she said that when Hello Ashley, so we meet again! a voice said.  
  
Ashley was almost afraid to look up, but she did and what she saw was not a pretty sight. In front of her stood Giovanni and Dr. Kathy, both looking evilly at her. Ashley gulped as she looked around to see at least fifty to a hundred Team Rocket members surrounding her from all angles. Just then Ashley's eye caught something, Dr. Kathy had a syringe ready in the top pocket of her white lab coat.  
  
Ashley was chocked up with rage, anger, and sadness. She was finally free of Giovanni's evil clutches, no more chemicals tests, no more having to be a lab rat, no more torture. But know know Ashley was stuck and she couldn't even call for help because her powers were drained from the short, pointless flight.  
  
Ashley's memories began to flood back to her as she began to repeat every word she said on that night when Dr. Kathy told Ashley that she was going to continue the chemical test.  
  
You lied! Ashley repeated coldly.  
  
Kathy gasped in shock, Ashley was repeating exactly what she had said the night Mewtwo blew up the old fortress. Kathy felt something tug at her heart. She looked up at Ashley.  
  
Ashley I tried but_  
  
No! I heard the whole thing, you just stood there. You lied, you said you wouldn't hurt me, you said this wasn't the old lab, that I would be all right here. But now I see I was wrong, that I can't trust anyone. Not even you! Ashley yelled in angry sobs.  
  
Dr. Kathy looked away, a small tear twinkled in her eye, Ashley knew her words it home, and she hit it HARD!  
  
Giovanni said as he watched his best doctor/scientist try very hard not to break down in front of her colleges.  
  
Just then Ashley gasped as she saw Giovanni put a hand under Kathy's chin and force her to look up at him. He stared into her eyes and Kathy almost seemed to visibly tremble. Just then Ashley heard Giovanni whisper something softly to her.   
  
Remember?' what the hell was that suppose to mean, unless  
  
Ashley was in shock, why hadn't it crossed her mind before? Giovanni was doing something to Kathy to get her to obey her, but what? Blackmail? sexual harassment? Ashley shuddered at the thought, he'd have to be one sick puppy to_  
  
Ashley said.  
  
Ashley watched as Kathy suffered under Giovanni's cold hard glare. Ashley had miss judged Kathy, Kathy had tried to protect her all along. The only thing that stopped her was Giovanni! Kathy did care about Ashley, she was telling the truth!  
  
Ashley felt the rage inside her rising as Giovanni moved in closer to Kathy, the flames built up every movement he made, she felt the urge to stop him from getting any closer, she had to protect her, she had to make up for her mistakes and fix things right. Ashley's anger was almost at it's peak!  
  
Giovanni yelled out in pain.  
Ashley's concentration broke suddenly because out of no where Noel had run up to Giovanni and let him have it, right in the old family jackpot!'  
  
Kathy and the rest of Team Rocket were laughing hard, and Ashley looked up then just cringed and looked away saying Ooowww Crunch attack nasty!  
  
Get this thing at that point Noel growled and crunched down twice as hard, Off me!   
  
Ashley went into hysterics, she didn't know Giovanni's voice could go that high! Other Team Rocket members tried to pull Noel off of Giovanni but they were laughing so hard they couldn't even grab the black dog. Others that did get a hold of Noel tried to pull him off but Giovanni only screamed out in more pain, causing the crowd to laugh even harder.  
  
Finally after Noel shook Giovanni like a toy a few times, he let go and barked at Ashley. Ashley threw Noel Ariana's pokemon. Bring that to Ariana! she commanded.  
  
Noel looked at Ashley in worry. I'll be fine, now go! Ashley yelled.  
  
Noel wasn't going to disobey and after a moment of hesitation he bolted for the forest. Ashley turned her attention back to her current situation. Giovanni looked like he had just gotten off a horse after a long ride, and his face was even more classic.  
  
Giovanni quickly regained himself then stood up straight, one of his worst mistakes he made as he squeal in pain. Ashley chuckled but suddenly Giovanni looked towards Ashley in pure rage and she stepped back in fear.  
  
Seize her! Giovanni ordered  
  
Ashley gasped, and she started to run but she wasn't quick enough. The Team Rocket members were quicker and they quickly knocked Ashley to the ground and held her there as she struggled violently against the men.   
  
Kathy, do it! Giovanni ordered.  
  
Kathy walked towards Ashley and crouched down next to her. She looked into Ashley's anger filled eyes. She sighed and shook her head sadly and she pulled out the syringe from her top pocket and removed the safety cap. She looked back over at Ashley's face, Ashley's eyes were focused on Kathy's. Ashley, please forgive me Kathy said sadly as she lowered the needle and then injected it and it's contents into Ashley through her arm.  
  
Ashley yelled out in pain, then slowly she began to stop struggling, her breathing became more calm, and her hate filled eyes turned drowsy. Dr. Kathy motioned for the Team Rocket recruits to back away. Ashley just laid the on the ground trying not to black out.  
  
Ashley said weakly.  
  
Kathy looked over into Ashley's eye's as Ashley just stared straight into nothing. Ashley took a deep breath then slowly she said the three words Kathy had longed to hear for years.  
  
I forgive you and Ashley blacked out.  
  
Kathy smiled and she stroked Ashley's head a few times. Kathy wiped a small tear of happiness from her eye, Ashley's words had brought comfort to her heart and pushed a big feeling of guilt off her shoulders that she had carried for such a long time.  
~  
6:30 p.m.  
~  
Mewtwo was perched up on top of the Viridian City Gym roof, he was waiting patiently for Ashley's return, he had been waiting for five hours, but still he saw no sign of her. It was bad enough Noel had run off a two hours before that and not one of them had come back.  
  
Mewtwo was worried, if Ashley was in trouble, she would have told him by now, or did Giovanni do something to her? Suddenly something black caught Mewtwo's eye, it was Noel! and he had collapsed on the gym stairs from exhaustion. Ariana was the first to reach him.  
  
My pokeballs! she said as she removed the belt from around Noel's neck then put them on. Noel lifted his head and tried to howl, howl for Mewtwo.   
  
Mewtwo flew down, next to Noel, he got down to one knee to hear Noel better. Where's Ashley? Mewtwo demanded.  
  
Noel was completely out of it but he had to tell Mewtwo. Giovanni, he he!  
He what? Mewtwo asked.  
  
He's got her! and Noel collapsed then and there.  
  
Mewtwo said I can't let that insane, psychotic, maniac hurt her! Mewtwo said.  
  
Ariana, take Noel inside. Tell the others I'm going to get Ashley  
  
Wait! I want to go! Ariana demanded.  
  
Mewtwo asked.  
  
Ariana gathered her courage Because Ashley saved my life, and I owe her for that!  
  
Mewtwo sighed Fine! put Noel inside and come back out here. We're going to get Ashley!  
  
Ariana did just that, and soon her and Mewtwo were running through the forest path heading towards the TR headquarters. Mewtwo was surprised that Ariana could keep up on foot and not get tired, but still, it looked like she was keeping her distance from him.  
  
Just then, they reached the entrance to the base, and Mewtwo took the fortress by storm! He began to tear down every section, every wing of the building, but he soon stopped to find out that it was worth nothing. Everyone was gone!  
  
Mewtwo flew about the building, checking every room before he massacred it, no one was here. This meant that Giovanni had gotten away, and worst of all he had Ashley!  
~  
What will become of Ashley if Mewtwo doesn't find her? Will Giovanni use Ashley to his full advantage? Will Dr. Kathy help Ashley out now that she has forgiven her? What rare pokemon dose Ariana own?  
  
Find out next time in Chapter 9 To hot to handle (Title may vary)  
  
Author's note: Well, that was fun, and funny. Please review and tell me whether you'd like to see Noel pull off another stunt like that again or any for that matter. Could you imagine that? Crunch attack? Ouch! I'm so mean! Sorry to all the guys out there!


	10. Forget Me Not!

Chapter 9  
Forget Me Not!  


  
  
Dr. Kathy shook her head in shock, her facial expression was full of sadness as she held her clipboard close to her chest and looked in on her subject, a monster. Why had Giovanni forced her to give Ashley chemical X20?, worst of all, Why did she listen?  
  
She was scared, scared for her life that's why! Giovanni knew Kathy's weak spot, and everyday he brought Kathy down physically and emotionally. It was something Kathy had regretted ever since Ashley left; she should have quit right there, but she didn't.   
  
Suddenly a sound came from Ashley's cage, if it was Ashley at all. Kathy watched as this some-what familiar creature began to wake up. It had a brown and white fur coat. It had gorgeous white feathered wings that were as big as a Pidgeots, and it had an ivory horn like a Rapidashs on its forehead. Last, it had razor sharp black claws on its front paws that Kathy swore could cut through those metal bars like paper.  
  
The beast, known as Ashley in her evolved form, opened her eyes and looked around. She lifted her head and looked around herself, she was lying on some soft blankets, and she was encaged! She was behind bars, and she knew this was one place were she didn't belong!   
  
But if she didn't belong here then where did she belong? Come to think of it, where did she come from?, how did she get here?... who was she?   
  
Ashley tried to get to her feet or paws in this case, but was unsuccessful as she fell back down in a heap. Ashley growled miserably then closed her eyes and resumed to rest. She would solve all her questions later. Dr. Kathy looked down at the sleeping dog, she better not disturb it or god only knows what might happen.  
  
_Tell me if anything happens_ Giovanni's voice echoed in Kathy's head as she walked out of the room.  
  
Maybe this is better left unknown Kathy told herself.  
What is my dear? A horribly familiar voice asked.  
  
Kathy gasped in sock to see Giovanni standing before her, his evil grin and cold stare made Kathy cringe. Two Team Rocket members were standing behind him.  
~  
Mewtwo was flying furiously back and forth releasing his anger in small waves of destruction and aggravated yells. Gary had finally managed to calm Ariana from a crying fit over the absence of Ashley, Gary felt like he was about to break down himself.  
  
How could she be so foolish?' Mewtwo yelled out as he kept flying back and forth.  
  
Mewtwo, relax man.  
  
Mewtwo repeated in an insane but calmly manner.  
  
at that point Mewtwo turned around and gave Gary an enraging look.  
  
How am I suppose to relax when they have Ashley, you don't seem to understand what they can do if they figure out her powers  
  
No, I don't Gary argued back, Sean would tell me but he's not here  
  
At that point Mewtwo did relax and looked around By the way, where is the boy? he asked calmly, as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Gary felt like face faulting, he sighed Sean went back to the gym to earn his pay as a gym leader Gary explained.  
  
Gary looked down at the sleeping Ariana calmly, he thought _Why would they want to take such a sweet little girl like Ariana, or a beautiful, gorgeous teen like Ashley_ Gary smiled at the thought of Ashley, he liked her, he liked her a lot.  
  
So what do we do? Gary asked.  
  
Mewtwo sighed and looked over towards the front door of the gym from their place on the balcony. His look was full of anger and frustration.   
  
I don't kid, I don't know  
~  
Ashley paced in her cage angrily, roaring with every turn. She stopped when two Team Rocket members came prancing in through the lab door. Ashley glared at them; she felt as if she had met them some where before, like on a trail or something.  
Well these were the same members that Ashley had tricked so many times, they had heard about this pokemon's capture, and know it was pay back time.  
  
The two members teased and taunted her, while this only enraged Ashley even more she decided to wait it out, they would have to stop soon.  
  
Five minutes  
  
Fifteen minutes  
  
Thirty minutes!  
  
These bungling idiots hadn't stopped making fun of her.   
  
_Don't those mangy mongrels have an off button?_ She thought. Finally she knew she would have to shut them up herself, and she was going to do it the best way she knew how!  
  
****  
  
Ashley's mighty roar silenced the men and the two screamed and clung to each other in fear.  
  
You fools! stop that this instant! Giovanni yelled.  
  
Giovanni had walked in a few seconds earlier and had seen the whole thing. The two fools stared at the angered beast as Ashley leered at them, her eyes glowed a blood thirsty red.  
  
The two men shivered as they backed away to the door, Dr. Kathy backed up to let the first one pass. The second man decided that he wasn't done yet, and as he stood behind the door, he peeked over and stuck his tongue out at Ashley. Ashley let out another furious roar at the man and he ran away more scared than his partner.  
  
Ashley puffed then continued to pace back and fourth through her cramped cage and let out her rage fly with every mighty roar she did. Her Roar's sounded as mighty as a lions' and her deep threatening growl was just as similar.  
  
Giovanni approached the ravenous beast, Dr. Kathy was standing next to him. Ashley let loose another mighty roar but Giovanni did not seemed at all frightened, not even Kathy, she was more saddened then frightened.  
  
Ashley roared at Giovanni again, expecting him to run in fear, but he didn't; instead Giovanni seemed to grow restless himself. Stop that this instant! Giovanni commanded I know you can speak our language, you are not the first of your kind I have dealt with.  
  
Ashley paced quicker in her cage and growled in anger with each turn; finally she stopped, stared Giovanni in the eye, then demanded Who are you?  
  
Giovanni and Dr. Kathy were shocked, Ashley didn't remember who they were. They remembered their last encounter with Silver, the pokelord, who used to evolve from Ashley. In fact, they remembered it all to well.  
~  
Flashback  
~  
Who are you? Giovanni asked.  
  
I am Silver, a Pokelord. Ashley's evolved form isn't quiet developed yet so I have possessed her body until it has, and when it is developed I can assure you it will be a hell of a lot more stronger than me. By 50x at the least! Silver explained.  
  
Ashley's rage has forced me to come out and be controllable because this rage came from the heart. The forced evolutions she could not control so I did as I pleased  
  
Giovanni relaxed a bit and got an idea of his own Why don't you and me become partners_  
  
Silver interrupted him by shaking his head and saying I know what Ashley knows, and more. I would never betray my kind, nor the pokemon. We pokelords are guardians to the pokemon and to each other. I would never help you!  
~  
Reality  
~  
Giovanni chuckled to himself as he thought _Silver wouldn't help me, but maybe_'   
  
Giovanni smiled down at the cage pokelord. My friend, who have seemed to forget who you are, I can help you remember  
  
Ashley growled threateningly.  
  
Trust me, that will come all in good time Giovanni stated.  
  
I do not need your help human. With my powers I will become invincible, and I will find out who I am with out your help Ashley argued.  
  
Giovanni shook his head at the pokelord. A wild fire destroys everything in it's path. It will be the same with your powers if you do not learn to control them properly, I can help you do that  
  
Suddenly a strange rush came over Ashley, like deja vu. She remembered a big purple cat and a small girl, no more than six, playing with the cat's tail. She remembered a man in a black suit saying the exact same thing to the cat.  
  
Ashley shook her head to get her senses back together. So do we have a deal? Giovanni sneered.  
  
Ashley gave him a not so certain look How do I know I can trust you? What makes me think that you're going to pull a fast one on me? Ashley remarked.  
  
Giovanni was a little taken back by this remark. I can assure you that I am not pulling your tail. You have no one else to turn to and on the plus side I can make you become invincible.  
  
Ashley turned her head away and thought for a moment, then she heard the door to her cage open. Ashley turned to see Giovanni motioning her to step out of the cage with his hand in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
Ashley pranced out of the cage then gave a big stretch and yawned loudly. She sat, leaned over and gave herself a good scratch.  
  
So, do we have a deal? Giovanni's voice asked; he was holding out his hand.  
  
Ashley looked up to see Giovanni's extended hand. Ashley still wasn't sure, something inside her told her not to trust him, but Ashley placed her paw in Giovanni's hand and the two shook hand and paw in agreement.  
  
Giovanni chuckled evilly, at the same time, Ashley gave him a suspicious look. Giovanni turned and headed towards the door he stated.  
  
she studdered.  
  
Giovanni turned around and looked at her sternly. Give that thing a full check up. I want her in top condition he said, and he left the lab.  
  
Dr. Kathy sighed and looked down at Ashley who was looking up at her.  
*  
Ashley stood on the examining table as Dr. Kathy checked her eyes, Ashley seemed to pick up on something. You do not fear me, instead you feel sorry for me, why? Ashley asked.  
  
Dr. Kathy dropped her tool to her side and sighed. She smiled at Ashley and stroked her soft fur on the side of her face. Kathy couldn't go on before a tear reached her eye.   
  
Ashley felt saddened by this and surprisingly she leaned over and licked Kathy's cheek in sympathy. Kathy just patted Ashley's soft fur.  
~  
Giovanni sat in his office; a man stood before his desk with the same evil look Giovanni had.  
  
I can't take the chance that the girl won't regain her memories, so that is why I have hired you in case my plan back fires. Giovanni explained.  
  
Don't worry sir, I have a prototype up and working, and I am already developing the device for you so it will suit your needs. The man said.  
  
Giovanni thought for a second _I can't make the same mistake like last time_  
  
I want you to make another one Giovanni ordered.  
  
The same size sir? the man asked.  
  
No, this one should be dramatically smaller, about the size of your fist?  
  
The man chuckled I'm thinking you have another pokemon in mind sir?  
  
Yes Terry, I do. Giovanni turned to face his office window, then he returned his attention back to Terry. Who ever said that cats and dogs can't work together will soon be proved wrong terribly wrong! and both Giovanni and Terry broke out into evil laughter.  
~  
Kathy walked into Giovanni's bedroom with Ashley at her side, Giovanni sat at his small table near the end of his room. The room itself looked like it could fit a whole house in it, it was that big. Giovanni put down the papers he was looking at and looked up to see Kathy with Ashley.  
  
Ahh! my two favorite girls Giovanni said happily as he stood up.   
  
Instantly Kathy could feel something was coming up, and it wasn't going to be good.  
  
Ashley, Ashley, just the pokemon I wanted to see Giovanni said as he went pack to the table.  
  
Yes, you wanted to see me Ashley stated.  
  
Giovanni said as he picked up two pictures on the table then headed back towards Ashley and Kathy.  
  
Kathy, how is she? he asked the doctor.  
  
In perfect health, sir Kathy sighed.  
  
Good, you are free to go. I wish to talk to Ashley alone Giovanni ordered.  
  
Kathy walked out of the room but not before eying Ashley a warning to be careful. Giovanni stood before Ashley, the pokelord, the most powerful thing on the face of the planet, but Giovanni wasn't going to let her know that.  
  
He did his best to smile a friendly smile down at the pokemon Ashley my dear; since you'll be staying her for a while I decided it's only fair that you earn your keep  
  
Ashley questioned.  
  
Oh, just by doing some small favors and tasks for me Giovanni explained.  
  
Sounds fair enough Ashley sighed.  
  
Giovanni only smiled, then he showed Ashley the two pictures.  
  
Ashley looked at the two pictures, then she looked up at Giovanni What's this? she asked.  
  
I have your first task for you Giovanni said. I want you to fetch me these two you see in those pictures  
  
Ashley examined the the pictures, one was a young girl, the other was a pokemon.  
  
Who are they? Ashley asked.  
  
The girl is named Ariana, the pokemon is named Mewtwo! Giovanni explained.  
  
And you want me to bring them to you? she asked.  
  
Yes, can I trust you that you will not fail me?  
  
You can count on me. I won't let you down, Master  
~  
  
MASTER?! Dose Ashley really know what she's saying? What is it that Terry is making for Giovanni? Will Ashley regain her memories back before Giovanni convinces her to do something terribly wrong? And will Mewtwo be able to fight Ashley now that he knows it's her?  
  
Find out next time in chapter 10 Ready or not her she comes! (Title may vary)  
  
Author's Note: Wow! that was something. I was hoping to fit more into this chapter. Anyway, I want everyone to help me out. I want to beat the review stats of the old story Mewtwo meets his match that story has 36 reviews. I want this one to have at least twice as many, so every time you read a chapter please review it!  
  
Oh and Ill post pics of Ashley and her evolved form on a site I dedicated to this story. I'll tell you when it's ready in one of the Author's notes.


	11. Ready or Not, Here She Comes!

Chapter 10  
Ready or Not Here She Comes  


  
You idiot, How could you let Ashley get captured? Sean yelled through the video phone.  
  
I didn't know, and when I went for her the base was evacuated. There was nothing I could do! Mewtwo fought back.  
  
You could have used you psychic powers you dimwit cat! Sean snapped.  
  
Do want to see tommorow, Sean Mewtwo threatened.  
  
Sean kept his mouth shut. Gary walked over carrying Ariana in his arms, she was fast asleep. Cool it you two Gary said. Fighting won't get Ashley back, and besides, I just got Ariana back to sleep  
  
Sean gave Gary a skeptical look Don't tell me you're not worried about her? Sean asked.  
  
Of course I'm worried, I'm scared for her life. Who knows what Giovanni's doing to her right now Gary said.  
  
Or what Ashley's doing to Giovanni Sean remarked with a smirk.  
  
Yeah, she could be giving him a hell of a time right now Gary laughed.  
  
A moment of silence passed between the three friends as they wondered what was becoming of Ashley as they spoke. Gary looked down at Ariana's head that was resting on his shoulder, he sighed with a smile.  
  
Well Sean, what time should a I meet you at the harbor? Gary asked.  
  
In about an hour or less. I have three more battles and the ferry takes half an hour Sean answered.  
  
It will take me at least half that time to walk there Gary said, I have to put Ariana down for her nap, I'll meet you there in an hour or so  
Alright, see yah man Sean said.  
  
See yah Gary replied, and the phone monitor turned off.  
  
Gary headed towards his bedroom where he could put Ariana down for her nap. He gently tucked her in and watched her for a moment. Poor kid he whispered.  
  
Gary walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him. She dosen't even have any parents he remarked.  
  
Talking to yourself human? a deep voice asked.  
  
Gary looked up to see Mewtwo standing before him. I was just thinking okay? Gary stated.  
  
Mewtwo flew off somewhere while Gary went to the kitchen to think.  
  
_Who am I kidding_' he thought. _I claim to love Ashley yet I've done absoulte   
butt-kiss about it. If only I could have the chance to save her or at least see her one last time. Yeah right! Like Ashley really likes me that much anyway. I haven't been around her as much as Sean has, I'm not as important to her as Mewtwo is, I'm probably just a friend to her_'  
  
Mewtwo was out on the balcany of the arena, he smiled to himaself as Gary's thoughts ran through his mind. You'd be pretty surprised boy if you only knew the truth and so Mewtwo flew off to somewhere where he shouldn't have gone. Outside!  
~  
Giovanni waited patiantly in his office, he had a black pokeball in his hands that his fingures fiddled around with for the past half hour. Finally the intercom on his desk clicked on and a crackled voice spoke.  
  
Sir, two people are here to see you the secratary's voice said.  
  
Good, send them in Giovanni replied.  
  
He turned his chair to face the back window, at the same time his office door opened and two people came walking in. Giovanni smiled to himself. Out of all the years these two have bungled things up, blowen his mechines to pieces, and even destroyed the gym at a point, these two, or three, never seemed to kick the bucket. Explosion after explosion, these three always seemed to pull through. Giovanni constanly refered them to as The dare devils of Team Rocket.That's what would make them perfect for this job. They didn't have to do anything but stand by and watch.  
  
Youz wanted to see us boss? a small voice said.  
  
You're late Giovanni said as he turned around to face the three rocketeers.  
  
All three were nervous as Giovanni looked at them. One was a girl in her early twenties. She had long red hair and wore a white version of the Team Rocket uniform. Her partner was a male who was in his also in his early twenties, he had short blue hair and wore a white version of the Team Rocket outfit as well. Standing next to the two was a small Meowth, that talked.  
  
We apologize sir The Meowth repiled.  
  
Giovanni only chuckled I have a very important job for you three. I want you to go to Viridian City Gym and snatch these two for me and Giovanni handed them the pictures of Ariana and Mewtwo.  
  
You can count on us, Sir The girl said.  
  
Giovanni replied, then he threw them the pokeball he was fiddling with.  
  
Jessie, James, and Mewoth, the three Giovanni had sent for, looked at him in confusion. Giovanni went on to explaine.  
  
When you three get into the gym, release this pokemon from that pokeball, don't release her before hand. She'll do all the work. All you three fools have to do is make sure nothing goes wrong. Do you understand?  
  
Yes Sir! The three soluted.  
  
Jessie, James do not fail me! Giovanni warned.  
  
All three of them gulped hard, then as quickly as they could, they got out of his office. Meowth looked at the pokeball in his hands in wonder, then a big smile croosed his face. Meowth, I wonder what kind of pokemon the boss gave us. Lets let it out and Meowth raised his paw with the pokeballin it and was about to throw it down when suddely James grabbed it.  
  
Meowth, you heard the boss. We can't relese it until we're in the gym James scolded, that's when Jessie took the ball from James.  
  
She examined the pokeball for a moment, then dropped it, James quickly caught it in a heart beat then sighed with relief.  
  
I don't see why the boss just doesn't let us try to capture those two with out the help of that thing Jessie said, meaning the pokemon in the pokeball.  
  
Because we can't even capture a pikachu from a little brat, or steal any pokemon for that matter. Meowth said.  
  
Why you! and Jessie pounded Meowth through the floor.  
  
was all the cat type pokemon could say as he wobbled off towards the front door.  
  
Jessie, Meowth is right, why don't we just let the pokemon do all the work James said.  
  
And we take all the credit? Jessie asked, that's when it clicked. James you're brilliant. We'll let the pokemon do all the work, and we'll take all the credit. Jessie beamed, and she proudly walked out the front door.  
  
James stood there for a moment and pondered I wonder what kind of pokemon the boss gave us?  
  
Suddenly Jessie ran back in and grabbed James, dragging him outside.  
~  
Mewtwo was napping on the rafters of the gym, Gary had left some time ago to go get Sean, leaving Mewtwo in charge of Ariana, who was still napping.  
  
Suddenly the gym floor began to fill with smoke, and Mewtwo looked down from the rafters and over towards the front doors where he saw two shadowed figures appear.  
  
Prepare for trouble  
And make it double  
To prtect the world from devistation  
To unit all peoples with in our nation  
Mewtwo didn't even flinch, he was more in wonder than feeling threatend. Noel was sitting on Gary's chair when he looked up and cocked his head to one side and asked Who are these clowns?  
  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extented our reach to the stars above  
  
  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight  
Meowth, that's right  
  
Oh brother! Mewtwo and Noel said in unison, and they lowered their heads back down on their paws and sighed. Jessie looked around the gym Hey! is anyone here? she shouted.  
  
James and Meowth had to cover their ears because Jessie was so loud. Noel jumped down from the chair and leaped over the balcony and onto the gym floor. Immeadiatly Noel began to bark at the intruders. Meowth laughed Hey blacky, I won't be the one talking right know  
  
Noel growled and used leer, making his dark type look and qualities stand out very well, then Noel took off after Meowth, chasing him around the gym floor.  
  
Ahhhhhhhh! somebody help me! Meowth shouted, suddenly Noel caught him.  
  
Noel had caught up to Meowth easily and nabbed him by the tail, Meowth began to panic.  
  
What's going on? A deep voice asked.  
  
Noel looked up, and Meowth shut his big yap to see what was going on. Jessie and James looked up to see a huge cat like figure come slowly down from the rafters above. As it's feet touched the ground the smoke that rolled along the floor, parted creating a sort of horror movie effect.  
  
You humans do not belong here Mewtwo said as his eyes began to glue an electric blue.  
  
Ha! that won't get rid of us that easily Mewtwo. We have orders from the boss and we plan to go through with them  
  
Well you can tell Giovanni that those orders will have to be delayed due to personal injury Mewtwo said.   
  
Then he brought a paw up and both Jessie and James were lifted into mid air, and with a swift fluent movement of his paw, both humans were sent flying into the wall.  
  
Jessie was the first to hit the wall, James landed on her lap, then Noel flung Meowth at the two and Meowth hit the wall just above Jessie's head. To Mewtwo's surprise though, not one of them had a scratch on them. An impact like that should have at least knocked them out. Mewtwo quickly came to a conclusion that he was getting soft.  
  
So you think that's going to stop us, well think again Jessie said.  
  
Then Jessie reached down and grabbed the pokeball Giovanni gave them, then with all her might, she threw the black pokeball at Mewtwo. The pokeball landed on the ground at Mewtwo's feet and everyone watched for a good minute before the pokeball finally opened and an explosion of white light took over the entire gym. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light.  
  
Suddenly a vicious roar took over the entire gym, and replaced by the light was a form, a big furry winged form. Mewtwo and Noel gasped in shock.  
  
Mewtwo said.  
  
Indeed it was Ashley that stood snarling before her former gaurdian. Mewtwo was almost over extatic at the sight of Ashley.  
  
Ashley stood before Mewtwo, looking as if she were ready to pounce on him any second. The hair on her back litterally stood on end as she snarled and growled at him.  
  
Mewtwo stepped back in shock, why was Ashley acting like this? Unless unless Giovanni had something to do with this.  
  
Ashley, don't you remember me? Mewtwo asked.  
  
The only answer Mewtwo got was a quick and painful one, as Ashley slammed Mewtwo and knocked him to the ground. Mewtwo shook his his head, and looked up, and just in time too, because he saw a wall of flames headed straight at him. Mewtwo acted quickly and took to the air to avoid the grounded flamethrower attack.  
  
Mewtwo looked down to see Ashley spread her wings and give chase to Mewtwo. Ashley launched ember attacks at Mewtwo who zipped past them, avoiding being knocked into the walls by their power.  
  
Finally Ashley did a perfect U-turn in the air and both pokemon collided head to head and bullet speed. Mewtwo was knocked from the air and onto the ground and Ashley landed safely on the rafters. Mewtwo got up slowly and Ashley jumped off the rafters and began to freefall and then unexpectedly body slam Mewtwo with all 240 pounds of her own body wieght, causing him to yell in pain.  
  
Ashley took to the air and prepared to do it again, Mewtwo was trying to get to his feet at the same time he started to wonder. _Why is she attacking me? Why am I not attacking back. I don't want to, but why?'_  
  
~  
Why won't Mewtwo attack Ashley? Could it possibly be love? Will Ashley regain her memories before she makes a terrible mistake? Will Sean and Gary make it back in time to help?  
  
Find out next time in chapter 11 A blast from the past ( a definate title)  
  
Author's note! Okay, I can assure you, you're going to see a lot of battles between Mewtwo and Ashley *cough* next chapter*cough* I think! Hey! have I ever let you down?


	12. A Blast From The Past!

Chapter 11  
A Blast From The Past!  


  
Mewtwo dodged every attack thrown at him, but he was tiring quickly. Ten years of taking it easy was starting to pay its toll. Ashley engulfed Mewtwo with her powerful flamethrower, Mewtwo used a psychic barrier to hold the heavy flames back, but suddenly Ashley came through the flames and smashed the barrier to bits.  
  
Both pokemon were thrown back, each was panting heavily from fatigue. The battle had already lingered on for fifteen minutes.  
  
All right Ashley, flamethrower! Jessie yelled.  
  
Ashley turned to look at the three IDIOTS! cheering her on. _So they want to see a flamethrower do they?_ she thought.  
  
Then, with out thinking, Ashley flamethrowered Jessie, James and Meowth. She looked away from the charred trio with a snort and back over to Mewtwo. Now it was time to finish this.  
  
Mewtwo stood panting and glaring at Ashley, he knew something was wrong, he felt it, he knew it! During a brief moment he was able to read her mind and found all traces of her past hidden from her by a chemical.  
  
Mewtwo said beneath his breath.  
  
That's when Mewtwo got an idea, he knew how to help Ashley!  
  
But I need her to hold still He said.  
  
I'm on it! a voice yelled.   
  
It was Noel who had been watching from the side lines. Mewtwo looked over at the Umbreon. Noel, I need you to weaken her! he yelled.  
  
Noel asked in disbelief.  
  
You heard me! Mewtwo shouted.  
What ever, but you're suppose to be the powerful one here Noel pointed out, and he began to attack Ashley with everything he had.  
  
Mewtwo looked down sadly I know  
  
Suddenly Mewtwo look out Noel yelled.  
  
Mewtwo was suddenly slammed into wall by Ashley who had body slammed both Noel and Mewtwo together.  
  
Now you're mine Ashley chuckled evilly.  
  
She reared up onto her hind legs getting ready to slash Mewtwo to death, when  
  
a pink and green psybeam hit Ashley with immense force sending her sailing into Jessie and James. Luckily they acted as cushions to broke her fall. Mewtwo got to his feet and looked up and watched as two beams zipped around the arena, chasing Ashley and knocking her against the walls.  
  
Mewtwo identified the pink streak as Mew, one of Ashley's pokemon that went with her on her journey, but the green one he couldn't make out.  
  
It's about time Mewtwo said, addressing Mew.  
  
Mew stopped in front of Mewtwo and looked angrily at him then replied And it's about time you start attacking instead of feeling sorry for yourself.  
  
But what about Ashley, I can't_  
  
Think about what's best for her, Mewtwo! Mew said in an angry tone, then he zipped off to help Noel and the other pokemon, what ever it was.  
  
Mewtwo watched the pokemon fight Ashley, together they were strong, but not strong enough. Ashley was a pokelord, the only way they'd even have a chance is if  
  
Suddenly Mewtwo heard Mew call out his name. Mewtwo looked up to see Ashley fleeing from their attacks and headed straight at him.   
  
Hit her! Mew yelled.  
  
But Mewtwo only found himself frozen to the spot, he didn't want to attack Ashley and know he knew why because to him, Ashley was like a daughter, and he loved her. How could He hurt her?  
  
Suddenly the green beam of light knocked Mewtwo out of the way, and Ashley hit the wall behind him head on. A yelp of pain was heard and everyone watched as Ashley fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Mewtwo knew it was now or never. He approached the mighty dog and knelt down next to her. He reached his paw slowly down towards her head and was about to place it on her, and that's when the gym filled with green smog and everyone covered their eyes and mouths until it was gone. When they opened their eyes again, they all gasped. Ashley was gone and so was Team Rocket.  
  
Everyone stared at Mewtwo angrily, Mewtwo only looked away, he didn't know what action to take, but finally decided on one to get out of there, and with out any second thoughts, Mewtwo flew at light speed out the door and out of Viridian City.  
  
Let him go Mew said angrily. He has betrayed us and betrayed Ashley and Mew flew off towards Ashley former room to rest in his pokeball.  
  
Standing up above on the balcony, a tiny pair of sad eyes watched as Mewtwo flew off to somewhere, and then watched as all the pokemon went off there separate ways. Ariana looked down in disappointment.  
  
The green light that whizzed around the gym, returned to one of the pokeballs attached to Ariana's belt. Good work flower she praised sadly.  
  
She looked down to see all the pokemon head off in different directions. If only Mewtwo would understand she said.  
~  
Confusion, that's all Mewtwo felt as he zipped by people and pokemon, not even thinking of where he was going. What had just happened back there didn't make sense to him.  
  
_Why wasn't I able to attack?_ he asked himself over and over.  
  
Mewtwo wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, than WHAMO!' he crashed into a huge oak tree, and he stayed there.  
  
I can't do it, I just can't. Ashley means everything to me. Mewtwo cried out.  
  
An angry voice yelled out at him.  
  
Mewtwo didn't move, he didn't even look up as a Pidgey landed in a branch next to him.  
  
Hey, get your own tree I_ at that point the angry Pidgey saw the sad look on Mewtwo's face.  
  
What's the matter? it asked.  
  
Nothing for you to be concerned about you inferior little pokemon. Mewtwo said as he finally got up. Here, you can have your tree back  
  
Wait, something is bothering you and I know what it is the Pidgey said.  
  
Mewtwo looked down at the small bird. All right, shoot!  
  
The pidgey smiled Well, it looks to me like you were forced into doing something you didn't want to, like you had to battle someone you didn't  
  
Mewtwo was shocked, how could a little bird know all this, the pidgey continued And you didn't want to battle because you have some sort of a connection with this pokemon  
  
She means every thing to me Mewtwo sighed.  
  
Oh, I see The Pidgey said. You couldn't battle her because you loved her?  
  
I raised her when she was young, I took her in. I knew what she was capable of, but I never expected this  
  
What happened? the Pidgey asked.  
  
She was captured by Giovanni and tricked into believing something that wasn't true Mewtwo said.  
  
Mewtwo couldn't believe he was spilling his heart out to this little female Pidgey. Surely she had something else better to do than to listen to him.  
  
the Pidgey said If you love her and you really want her back, then your heart will show you the way. This Giovanni won't be able to stop you if you listen to your heart  
  
Giovanni will do anything to get me as well. I can't just go and get her without running the risk of being captured myself, and even then, I'll still have to fight her, but I just can't Mewtwo explained.  
  
The Pidgey shook her head. Have you ever heard of tough love? she asked.  
  
Mewtwo seemed stunned by those words tough love  
~  
Flashback  
~  
Mewtwo stood before a very young, but sick, Ashley, she was crying.  
  
Ashley, I forbid you to have any contact with those humans or their pokemon, besides you already have Noel and that Dragonite. In the mean time you will not leave your chambers and you will stay here and rest! is that understood? Mewtwo declared.  
  
Ashley was almost teary eyed But why? she asked.  
  
Mewtwo looked at the child It's a thing you humans call tough love'. Now rest up! and Mewtwo left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
~  
Reality  
~  
Mewtwo looked down sadly.  
  
The Pidgey gently smiled at him and repeated her words Listen to your heart, and you will find the strength you need to do anything and with that the pidgey flew off.  
  
Mewtwo looked down at his paws, the bird was right! And right know Mewtwo knew what was in his heart rage! Pure burning rage. The rage that Giovanni had put there when he took Ashley. The rage and hatred he felt against his foe for hurting him and the one thing he valued most Ashley!  
  
Mewtwo's eyes turned a dangerous dark blue, he boosted himself into the air, dark storm clouds quickly began to gather in the sky. Lightning flashed, thunder crashed, and the rain began to hail down.  
  
Mewtwo's rage had created this storm, this was the storm, the storm he had in his heart, that same storm he would use to KILL Giovanni.  
  
No more games, next time me and Ashley meet, I will cure her, and I will take my revenge! And the Lightning and Thunder clashed!  
~  
*The thunder crashed*  
Ashley woke up to find her self back in her cage. Dr. Kathy was walking back and forth doing her work, moving experiments, and feeding some pokemon. Ashley smiled happily and quickly got to her feet.  
  
Then she looked down at herself, she was in her evolved form, but why? Ashley ignored it for now. At least in this form she was powerful, powerful enough to get herself out of this cage. She sat next to the door where the lock was located, and then her eyes began to glow with psychic powers.  
  
Click'  
  
With a slight push, Ashley swung the door open and trotted out, unnoticed to Kathy though.  
  
Hey Kathy! Ashley shouted.  
  
Kathy looked behind her to see Ashley. She was in a position that dogs commonly used to invite play. Her tail was wagging and her her smile was the most delightful thing Kathy had seen all day.  
  
Ashley, your back to normal! Kathy said happily, and she crouched down and opened her arms to invite Ashley for a hug.  
  
Ashley bolted at Kathy and knocked her down in the excitement. Kathy sat up and hugged the big pup. Ashley's tail was wagging like mad as she replied Yup, I'm back and remember everything.  
  
And at that point she jumped out of Kathy's lap and went back into her playing position Now come on. Let's play tug-of-war before I get us out of here and kill Giovanni.  
  
Ashley I can't. Kathy said.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because if I leave, Giovanni will hunt me down like a hawk Kathy said.  
  
Not if I kill him first Ashley said hopefully with a wag of her tail.  
  
Kathy smiled, then she picked up something off the table she stood near and walked over towards Ashley. She crouched down and patted Ashley on the head Ashley, I'd love to but I have to stay here, please take this though And she handed an envelop to Ashley. The name on it read Ariana'  
  
Ashley looked at Kathy in confusion. What's this? she asked.  
  
It's a letter from Ariana's mother Kathy answered.  
  
Ashley pulled out the letter with her teeth and opened it up to read it. She gasped at what she saw. She looked up at Kathy. Kathy, this is your hand writing, then that means Ashley trailed off.  
  
Kathy looked at Ashley with a glimmer of tears in her eyes as Ashley finally whispered You're Ariana's mother?  
  
Kathy only smiled and nodded as tears began to stream down her cheek, Ashley nuzzled her in sympathy. Don't worry, Ariana will know the truth Ashley said. I'll make sure of it  
  
Thank you Kathy whispered in Ashley's ear as she hugged her tightly.  
  
Awe, well isn't this a cute scene Giovanni's voice said from behind them.  
  
Ashley turned around to see Giovanni standing near the door. She lowered her head and growled threateningly at him.   
  
You bastard, you tricked me! she growled as she slowly approached her foe.  
  
Giovanni chuckled, then he raised his arm slightly and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Ashley felt something being thrown around her neck and automatically lock! Ashley's eyes were suddenly swallowed up and taken over by a dark pink glow, and as she raised her head towards Giovanni, the man smiled.  
  
Who do you work for? Giovanni asked.  
  
Team Rocket the beast answered, Ashley sweet voice was no more, it sounded more colder and dangerous.  
  
And who is your master? Giovanni asked in excitement.  
  
You are! Ashley answered back.  
  
Giovanni threw his head back and laughed insanely, outside the thunder storm raged on and Kathy backed away in fear for her life!  
  
  
~  
This is definitely a turn around! Will Giovanni be able to keep control of Ashley this time? Will Mewtwo be able to attack Ashley and remove the mechanical collar that knows controls her? What pokemon did Ariana release to help Mew out? Is Kathy truly Ariana's mother?  
  
Find out next time in chapter 12 The Black Collar! (title may vary)  
  
Author's note: I'm not going to say a thing!


	13. Metal And Steel!

Chapter 12  
Metal and Steel !  
  


Gary and Sean ran into the gym to get away from the raging storm outside, when Gary stepped inside he gasped in shock. The whole battle arena was in ruins! Chunks of wall and ceiling were on the floor, one of the rafters above was permanently dented and a very thin white haze floated just about the floor.  
  
He looked around in shock, Sean wasn't as surprised. I don't even leave for a day and already the place is a mess he said sarcastically as he walked forward.  
  
Suddenly they heard Noel and Lola barking faintly in the background, and Mew came floating into the room.  
  
Well, it's about time you finally came back He said.  
  
Gary looked at Mew in surprise, he had never seen a pokemon quite like this.  
  
What the hell happened here! Sean demanded.  
  
Well, for your information, while you two were out, Team Rocket came here with Ashley and they tried to capture Mewtwo, and I'm pretty sure they were after Ariana as well  
  
Is everyone all right? Gary asked.  
  
For the most part, yes. But we were lucky we survived the encounter no thanks to you guys and Mewtwo! Mew protested.  
  
Sean sighed Let me guess. Ashley evolved, right?  
  
In a word BINGO Mew said.  
  
Gary was still trying to put the puzzle together as Sean and Mew continued there conversation.  
  
So what did Mewtwo do? Sean asked.  
  
Nothing, he wouldn't attack! Mew said bluntly.  
  
Because he loves Ashley Sean said.  
  
If he loved her he would've attacked her Mew replied gruffly.  
  
Yeah, but where is he now? Sean asked.  
  
He ran off Ariana's voice cut in.  
  
Everyone looked over to see Ariana standing before them, and in her arms a little pokemon was happily watching them.  
  
It was small, about the same size as Mew. It had a big oval head which thinned out at the back. It had two little antennas, and its big blue eyes had black patches around them. The rest of its small body was white on top and green the rest of the way down. And to top it off, it had small little bug like wings too.  
  
Is that what I think it is? Sean asked.  
  
Ariana smiled. she chimed.  
  
Sean remarked A Celebi  
  
Is it a copy or the really one? Gary asked.  
  
The one and only Ariana said It's the original! I don't know about any copies  
  
Sean turned to Gary Well, now we know every one's safe but what about Mewtwo, will he be okay? Sean pointed out.  
  
Mew sighed If you're talking about that glorified pussy cat, he's fine. He's just letting out his rage  
  
How do you know? Sean asked.  
  
Mew got a smart alec smirk on his face See this storm? he pointed out.  
  
Yeah, what about it? Gary sighed.  
  
This is definitely Mewtwo's work  
  
How would you know that? Gary asked slyly.  
  
Mew put his arms on his hips and leaned forward into Gary and gave him the same sarcastic look he was giving Mew. All right wise guy. Let's see you explain how this storm came up so fast!  
  
Mew turned to the side, crossed his arms, closed one eye and kept the other on Gary as he tried to explain it.  
  
well you see  
  
Can't think of anything can yeah? Mew stated.  
  
Gary shook his head in disappointment. Mew shook her head and sighed And I wonder why Ashley has a crush on you and she flew away.  
  
Gary was in a bit of a shock as Mew floated over towards Noel. He rested down next to the Umbreon. Noel gave Mew a sly look and asked Did you have to tell him that?  
  
Mew shrugged How could I not? the boy was having doubts earlier!  
  
And now we decided to be mister nice guy Noel sighed.  
~  
Outside in Ilex forest  
~  
Mewtwo's storm raged on as Mewtwo flew about in a destructive rage! He destroyed everything in his path that stood in his way. He had already blown up three consecutive buildings that belonged to Team Rocket, but not before he had psychically scanned them for any trace of Ashley's where abouts.  
  
Each building he had blown to bits only made him angrier as he found out nothing he wanted. Ilex forest was already gapping with holes and twenty foot craters caused by Mewtwo's fury.  
  
I vow to purge this earth of all those who follow Giovanni and his demoniac ways. Let this be a warning to all those who a pose me. I am Mewtwo, and I will KILL! Team Rocket!  
Meanwhile, off in the distance a small video camera hung in a tree. It was small and black, and it also had a big red R painted on it.  
  
Giovanni was in his office watching Mewtwo destroy nearly every thing in sight, in attempt to call out Giovanni. His office was only lit by the dim light of the monitor. Shadows covered his eyes and most of his face, all but his menacing grin.  
  
Giovanni was holding up something next to him in his hands as he leaned to one side of his chair and watched as Mewtwo destroyed a small bush and a few trees. He chuckled to himself as Mewtwo gathered another ball of psychic energy.  
  
Here kitty, kitty, kitty fall right into my trap! and at the same time,Giovanni threw his head back and laughed psychotically, and the monitor went to fuzz as Mewtwo's attack hit the tree the camera was stationed at.  
  
Just then the phone rang, and Giovanni settled down to a mere chuckle. He wiped a tear way from his eye as he picked up the phone he asked calmly.  
  
Giovanni listened and swiftly his face went to calm to madder than a beedrill!   
  
What? what do you mean he's found out the other main base?  
  
Yes, yes I know  
  
Well evacuate the premises, and gather all the information you can find. I want to make sure that that thing'! doesn't find us here and Giovanni slammed the telephone down onto the receiver.  
  
Damn that pokemon he said silently as he rubbed his aching temples with his hand.  
  
Then, suddenly all the rage rebuilt up inside of him and, he knocked the telephone off his desk and sent it sailing into the door, smashing it to pieces. His Persian looked up from its nap suddenly, looked at the damaged telephone then resumed its nap as if nothing ever happened.  
  
Giovanni stood still for a moment, he was trying to compromise on what just happened. Mewtwo had found, and destroyed one of Team Rockets main bases, leaving only this one and another in the Orange Islands left to be demolished.  
  
Giovanni pushed a little button next to the intercom on his desk Get a clean up crew in here, and have someone bring me a new phone at once! he demanded.  
  
Right away sir! the secretary's voice answered.  
  
Giovanni paused for a moment then pressed the button on the intercom again But don't plug it in right away. I have a headache!  
  
Yes sir the voice answered.  
  
With that done, Giovanni walked out of his office and down to where the pokemon holding storage was. He walked down a dark dingy hallway with tons of pokemon, that were caged, were being kept. He kept walking down the hallway until he reached the end. He stood before a huge glass wall and on the other side was a beast, otherwise known as a pokelord.  
  
Brown and white fur, large feathered wings, a horn protruding from it's head, and a black metal collar with small flashing red lights around its neck. Her features unmistakable, this was Ashley!  
  
Giovanni drew his gaze down to the collar on Ashley's neck It seems to be functioning perfectly He remarked.  
  
He looked down at the one he had been holding all day. It was definitely a smaller version of the one Ashley was wearing, but who was it for? Giovanni knew that answer and he chuckled at the thought of it!  
  
He turned his attention back to the pokelord that stood before him. I have a job for you! he said coldly.  
  
Ashley's eyes began to glow a dark evil pink at the sound of Giovanni's voice.  
~  
Mewtwo had demolished nearly half the mountain side. He was looking for the second main base that belonged to Team Rocket.  
  
Why isn't Giovanni reacting? Mewtwo yelled in fury.  
  
Suddenly something hot and incredibly strong stuck him in the back and sent him flying into the mountain side. When most of the rubble cleared, a twelve foot creator stood where Mewtwo had hit and Mewtwo himself was in the center.  
  
Never mind Mewtwo sighed to himself, and he quickly got up before another fireball hit him.  
  
Mewtwo flew up to see his attacker, and all in all, he wasn't surprised. There in front of him, was Ashley wearing a black collar, but that wasn't all, she was also wearing black armor, closely related to what he used to wear when he was under Giovanni's influence.  
  
She wore a helmet that protected up to her horn, both front and back paws were protected as well, and to top it off, she wore a good deal of it on figure as well.  
  
What kind of attack was that? Mewtwo asked mockingly.  
  
Ashley replied coldly.  
  
Mewtwo had a quick rush of shock run over him, when the heck could an ember attack get so powerful, but Mewtwo was underestimating Ashley, she was a pokelord, a pokemon that you should never underestimate.  
  
So, are you just going to stand there?! Ashley yelled and she charged at Mewtwo with great speeds.   
  
Her out stretched paws had her claws extended to grab a hold of him; At the same time Mewtwo whipped his tail around and both pokemon made contact. Ashley had grabbed a hold of Mewtwo by his tail at the same time he was trying to slam her;the force of Mewtwo's attack sent Ashley back, and since Ashley also had a hold of the cat, both pokemon went sailing towards the ground.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Both Mewtwo and Ashley hit the rock ground hard, but both were back on their feet in mere moments. Mewtwo powered up for a psychic attack, Ashley powered up for a flamethrower. Without warning to either one, both pokemon fired their attacks and the two collided resulting in a powerful explosion, wiping out one third of the rocky terrain below them.  
  
Both pokemon still held their ground steadily, then Mewtwo laid on a surprise attack and fired another psychic blast right for Ashley!  
  
BOOM!  
  
Mewtwo's psychic blast hit home and Ashley was knocked back.  
  
POW!  
  
Mewtwo was knocked back by Ashley's ember attack that she had fired when she had been hit. Both pokemon took only a split second before they were back into the air. They flew at each other, surrounded by psychic barriers, smashing into one another trying to knock each other out of the air so they could have the advantage.  
  
Ashley turned and began to fly away from Mewtwo, making it look like she was fleeing.  
  
What's the matter, am I to powerful for you.? Mewtwo asked outloud.  
  
But Mewtwo soon found out that he had spoken to soon; Ashley was just trying to gain some distance between her and Mewtwo so she power up with Mach 4 Agility. Mewtwo charged at Ashley with all he had, his psychic barrier still up. Ashley's was down.  
  
Ashley's speed got greater and greater as her wings stiffened out and began to glow, she was going faster than a rocket entering the earth's atmosphere which in turn resulted in Ashley's form being surrounded by burning hot fire.  
  
Both pokemon charged at each other at such great speeds, the air around them was practically screaming in their ears. Quicker and quicker they closed in on each other and suddenly  
  
To be continued  
  
  
~  
WHAT WILLHAPPEN? Will Mewtwo win this time, or will Ashley finish him off? What does Giovanni have in store for Mewtwo if he does survive? Find out next in chapter 13. Mewtwo's Mortality! (Title may very)  
  
Author's note: Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah, hey hey hey, GOODBYE! I live to torture you people, oh, and you might want to say good bye to one of these charters, you're not going to see him for very much longer *evil grin* Now I wonder who it could be?


	14. Family!

Chapter 13  
  
  


We leave off with our last paragraph  
~  
  
Both pokemon charged at each other at such great speeds, the air around them was practically screaming in their ears. Quicker and quicker they closed in on each other and at that moment power collided with power.  
  
Ashley's Steel Wing attack sliced right through Mewtwo's barrier, and knocking the wind out of him as her attack hit his stomach. But because Mewtwo had collided with Ashley so hard her armor fell off, plus the force had injured her wing severely causing Ashley to fall four miles onto the ground.  
  
Ashley hit hard! Her head lifted and she let out a roar of immense pain, her eyes glowing a psychic blue, but they died down after a moment.  
  
Mewtwo flew in closer to get a better look, he had noticed the armor before but now that it was off he noticed the collar. Mewtwo knew what he had to do, he had to remove and destroy the collar. Mewtwo examined his opponent, then he laughed, that fall had done double duty.  
  
Know, not only was Ashley's wing impaired, but one of Ashley's front paws also seemed to be broken! Mewtwo smiled, this puppy was grounded! But Ashley didn't let that stop her, with a mighty roar she let loose flamethrowers and ember attacks as soon as Mewtwo drew close to get at the collar.  
  
Mewtwo drew back, there was no way he could get close enough without getting injured or even killed. Ashley still wasn't weak enough despite her already sever injuries. Mewtwo knew he had no choice, he had to weaken Ashley more to even have a chance to get at her.  
  
Mewtwo's eye's started to glow a dangerous blue, and the it quickly surrounded his whole form, and then with an outburst of his voice one sudden movement, a huge cyclone of water came flying through the sky and darted straight for Ashley, Ashley looked up and let out a roar just before the great rush of water pounded down on her.  
  
Mewtwo watched from above as the more water kept raining down on Ashley. There was so much, Mewtwo couldn't even see her.  
  
I'm sorry Ashley, but I'm only doing this because I care Mewtwo said.  
  
Finally he cut the water attack, but gasped in shock at what he saw. Ashley was unharmed, she had put up a heat shield around her body that only turned the water into harmless steam. The heat of the shield had caused the rocks around her to melt into molten lava.  
  
No, this can't be! Mewtwo yelled.  
~  
Giovanni laughed in the safe distance from the battle field, he picked the smaller version of the black collar that he had accidentally dropped on the ground. The collar gave him a slight shock but Giovanni quickly shrugged it off, and he got into his helicopter to fly over to the battle field.  
~  
Mewtwo watched as Ashley slowly got to her feet, her front paw winced up in pain, then she spread her wings and took to the air.  
  
No, how could she  
  
WHAM!  
  
A force of energy hit Mewtwo from behind and sent him sailing into the mountain base.  
  
Ashley grinned Future Sight she growled.  
  
Mewtwo remembered that just before he dumped all that water on her, her eyes had begun to glow blue, that must have been future sight.  
  
Mewtwo cringed.  
  
Ashley flew up about a hundred feet away and then flapped her wings harder than a Pidgeot, to form her gust attack as more powerful than anyone or anything could have imagined.  
  
Each forceful blow of Ashley's gust attack hit home, Mewtwo yelled out in pain with each hit. Finally Mewtwo was able to get away and charge at Ashley, who instantly let a Flamethrower attack rain down on top of Mewtwo, burning him and slowing him down to a stop.  
  
Ashley rushed at Mewtwo and grabbed him with her claws. She growled in pain as she had to use her broken paw. Ashley had Mewtwo by his shoulders as she started to power up for a seismic toss. For the first time, Mewtwo experienced G-forces, Ashley was spinning so fast they had reached up to 9-G's!  
  
Finally Ashley straightened out and flew straight for the ground, Mewtwo knew he had to avoid this some how or he was down for the count. Mewtwo grabbed a hold of Ashley's shoulder's and then tried to turn her on to her side so both of them would hit the ground.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
Both pokemon hit the ground with intense force, Mewtwo had managed to get Ashley onto her side so both had hit, but due to this, both Ashley and Mewtwo were out cold. Just then footsteps neared the battle zone and stopped over the two pokemon.  
  
Evil laughter filled the air!  
~  
Ariana, Gary and Sean were all outside. The storm had stopped and now it was time to look for Ashley and Mewtwo.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a gun being loaded was heard from behind the trio. They quickly turned around to see three Team Rocket members pointing rifles at them. Sean recognized one of them right away. Butch!  
  
Well well Sean, long time no see Butch said in his scratchy voice.   
  
Everyone cringed at the harsh sound of his voice. Sean glared at him angrily. What the hell do you want?  
  
The girl Butch answered simply.  
  
Gary yelled defensively.  
  
Suddenly both Sean and Gary were hit hard on the back of the head and they both blacked out.  
  
No! Sean, Gary! Ariana cried.  
  
Butch smiled at his team mate that had K.O'd the boys. Nice job Cassidy, couldn't have done it better myself.  
  
Thanks Butch! Cassidy laughed.  
  
She looked down at Ariana with an evil smile. All right sweetie, now just come with me quietly and you won't get hurt Cassidy said as she held out her hand.  
  
Ariana yelled.  
  
I don't think you have much of a choice Cassidy said.  
  
No sooner had she said that when suddenly the sound of more guns from behind Cassidy made Ariana look around. Team Rocket members surrounded her, each holding a gun loaded and pointed at her.  
  
And I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to your friends over there Cassidy said pointing towards Sean and Gary lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
Ariana's face fell as she hung her head in defeat.  
  
Cassidy laughed. Good girl, I knew you'd see it my way  
~  
Giovanni stood before his most newest additions; Ashley and Mewtwo. Both pokemon were know fully healed and each one wore body armor. Mewtwo was wearing the same set he had the last time but this time he was also wearing a collar.  
  
Giovanni smiled You two will be put to the test soon, so be patient, and Giovanni walked out of the room, leaving the two pokemon alone.   
  
Mewtwo's collar gave off a small electric spark and Mewtwo's eyes glowed for a mere moment.  
~  
5 hours later  
~  
Ariana sat in her cell waiting for one of the scientists to take her to the lab. She was back in a hospital gown and was shivered harshly from the cold air. Just then a figure walked past her cell and an envelop dropped into Ariana's cell.  
  
The person walked right past not even bothering to stop, and headed straight into the labs. Ariana leaned over and picked up the envelop and was surprised to see that it was addressed to her. Ariana opened it up and took out the letter then began to read.  
  
The letter had said the following:  
  
Dear Ariana,  
  
Despite what has happened to you over the past years, you are not alone. Your mother is watching and feeling your pain every minute and every second of your life. She loves you with all her heart and had never wished for you to endure such pain.  
  
I had always meant for you to live a better life and I am trying extremely hard to get you out of this horrible place, but please understand that it is not easy for me, your mother, as well. I too must endorse the same pain and suffering everyday as you but ours are in totally different ways.  
  
I don't want you to lose hope, just think that one day me you and your sister will live happily one day. Yes, you have a sister, and she is gone but very much alive. Everyday I worry about her as well and one day I hope that we can all live as a family.  
  
I won't let you suffer anymore, even when things get tight, I still have hope and I hope you do to. Please forgive me for the past, I had no control over it and I'm deeply sorry.  
  
Love,  
Dr. Kathy,   
your mother.  
~  
Ariana's heart practically skipped a beat, she had a family. Suddenly she felt something soft cover her. She gasped and looked up to see Dr. Kathy wrapping a soft warm blanket around her.  
  
Ariana was practically chocked up, she wondered why Kathy had always said to her Don't worry, this won't hurt or I'll make this as fast as I can so nothing bad happens  
  
Kathy crouched down next Ariana, she sighed and smiled at the girl.  
  
Ariana, I'm sorry for what I've done to you, it's just that_  
  
You don't have to explain. I know it wasn't your fault. You were forced to do something that you didn't want to, just like me. But I have one question.  
  
Kathy asked, relieved that Ariana was at least talking to her.  
  
Who's my sister? Ariana asked.  
  
Kathy smiled   
  
How sweet! Giovanni's voice said.  
  
Kathy looked up at Giovanni who had sneaked up on them and had listened to at least half of their conversation. Ariana leaned into Kathy who held her protectively. Giovanni chuckled.  
  
Yes, who is this second child, my dear? he grinned.  
  
Kathy shook her head at him Don't call me that  
  
Oh please. Giovanni said Not like I care enough any way. You should just be thankful that I allowed you to keep this one. But now the time has come for the serious testing to start  
  
What are you talking about? Kathy asked.  
  
Giovanni laughed My dear, do you think I would've kept this child alive this long for no reason?  
  
I was hoping Kathy muttered.  
  
Giovanni mockingly waved a finger at her Don't be ridiculous. I always have a reason for something  
  
So what is this testing you're talking about? Kathy asked.  
  
Giovanni smiled evilly down at the girl, then at Kathy.  
  
Inject her with pokemon DNA!  
  
Kathy gasped and stepped back in shock.  
  
Are you insane. If I do that there's no telling what could happen to her. I won't do it! Kathy shouted.  
  
Giovanni reached out and grabbed Kathy by her shoulders and held her tightly, Kathy cringed in fear.  
  
Listen woman; you're in no position to tell me what you will and will not do. Is that understood? Giovanni snapped.  
  
I'd never listen to a psychopath like you Kathy chocked.  
  
I don't think you have much of a choice Giovanni whispered to her, then he pulled her closer and kissed her roughly on the lips.  
  
Ariana shouted.  
  
Kathy finally managed to pull back and she was about to say something when  
  
I'll do it Ariana shouted.  
  
Giovanni and Kathy looked at the distressed girl who was totally panicked.  
  
Ariana no Kathy whispered.  
  
That's better, at least there's a little cooperation around here. But tell me girl, why such the change in attitude? Giovanni asked.  
  
Ariana gave him a cold look and replied Because. You were hurting mommy. Plus I don't want a psychotic, deranged, mentally ill, whacked out, lunatic like you near her.  
  
Giovanni was steaming but Kathy was shocked. Where on earth had her little girl learned to talk like that. Giovanni let go of Kathy and huffed in anger.  
  
I have some DNA all ready for that little brat, and don't try any thing funny because I'll be watching the whole thing Giovanni sneered, then he walked away laughing.  
  
Both daughter and mother could do nothing but stand there and watch.  
  
  
~  
Will Kathy follow orders? Who is Ariana's sister? Why is Mewtwo's collar sparking so much? Find out what happens in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 14 DEATH MATCH!  
  
  
Author's Note: I thought I would surprise you a bit, and if for one moment you think Ashley is Ariana's sister, think again. Ashley already HAS parents! And for that death, have you guessed who it might be yet?


	15. Death Match!

Chapter 14  
Death Match!  
  


Giovanni laughed evilly at the man below, he was the boss from a rival team, and had just lost everything to Giovanni in a single battle. Mewtwo and Ashley stood in front of Giovanni, both of them in armor.  
  
The man knew that he was now going to die.  
~  
Sean and Gary ran down the prison hallway. Sean had managed to pick the lock of their cell and know they had to find Ashley and Ariana. The two boys were determined to find them but first they had to get their pokemon back, and they knew where to look, the basement!  
~  
Ariana was being cradled by Kathy. She had just injected the DNA into her daughter over an hour ago with Giovanni watching.   
  
After he had left, Ariana started to show fluish symptoms and was now being comforted when she needed it most. The little girl was fast asleep, and Kathy could do nothing but hold her and rock her.  
  
Suddenly _How is she?' _a deep voice echoed in her head.  
  
Kathy held Ariana closer and looked around, no one was there, but she did remember hearing that voice before. Years ago, after the lab had been destroyed, when they tried to recapture it's source.  
~  
Giovanni stood in front of his prized pokemon You two did well today. I'm pleased that you aren't fighting against me any longernot like you have a choice though! Giovanni laughed and he walked out of the room.  
  
Just then Mewtwo's collar gave off another spark and hiss eyes started to glow a brilliant blue.  
  
Mewtwo said quietly.  
  
Mewtwo's collar was broken!.  
~  
Up in the deep mountains, a blue and white winged beast was taking a short drink from its watering hole. It finished then walked over next to a tree and started to rub its horn up against it to get rid of an annoying itch.  
  
Yo Silver! a voice called.  
  
Silver, the pokelord, turned to see Achilles headed his way. Achilles was a pokelord to. He was the leader of his kind. He was strong and well built. Brown and white fur, a horn and brown colored charizard like wings, and jolteon spikes around his neck like all males had, this powerful fire puppy was nothing to mess with.  
  
Achilles was running towards Silver, he seemed to be panicked about something. Silver just flopped down onto the ground and yawned. What is it Achilles? Silver asked.  
  
Achilles stopped to catch his breath Big problems Achilles huffed.  
  
What do you mean? Silver asked raising his head and looking a bit worried.  
  
Do you remember that Ashley girl, the one you possessed about ten years ago?  
  
Yeah, what about her? Silver asked again, as he sat up.  
  
She's been captured and is now being controlled by a human! Achilles said.  
  
No, Giovanni! Silver shouted.  
  
That name, that face. It was all still fresh in his mind. He had feared this news ever since he left Ashley to be. Silver got to his feet and looked over at Achilles. Round up Angel and Sparks. We have to get to her before something bad happens.  
~  
Nightfall  
~  
Mewtwo floated down the hallways of the Team Rocket base silently. He still had his armor on but his collar well he had destroyed himself. Mewtwo kept his pace as he made a few turns down a few hallways, disabling security cameras and any other device that would detect his presence.  
  
Finally Mewtwo had made it to the lab and he went inside. There, standing in the middle of the lab was Kathy holding Ariana wrapped in a blanket. Mewtwo flew up to them and looked down at Ariana.  
  
The little girl was partly awake and when she saw Mewtwo, she smiled. You came back she said softly.  
  
Ariana was flushed with fever and the occasional cough slipped out every now and then. Mewtwo looked up at Kathy _How long has she been like this?_ He asked telepathically.  
  
A while now. I've tried everything to get rid of it or at least counter act it but so far nothing has worked. Kathy explained.  
  
_It's the DNA, it's a psychic types_ Mewtwo said.  
  
To be detailed, it yours! Kathy stated.  
  
Mewtwo didn't know what to say for the fact that he was shocked. The big cat shook his head, then examined the child more closely. Then he raised his paws above Ariana, and a psychic glow came from them and covered Ariana's small body. When the glow had vanished, Ariana's fever was gone, and she was finally fully awake and aware of her surroundings.  
  
Kathy set Ariana down onto her own two feet. Ariana was no longer in a hospital gown but in some actual kid clothes. A white t-shirt and a blue navy skirt. Just then she ran up and hugged Mewtwo! Ariana wasn't afraid of him anymore.  
  
_You're more fearless than Ashley_ he chuckled.  
  
Just then the sound of the lab door opening caused everyone to look to see Giovanni, and standing next to him was Ashley!  
  
If you fools think you can escape, then think again Giovanni stated.  
  
Then he snapped his fingers in a forward motion and Ashley charged at the trio. Mewtwo stood in front of the girls and quickly raised a psychic barrier. Ashley was thrown back and incredibly enough, she landed gracefully on all fours.  
  
Ashley blew her flamethrower at him but Mewtwo collected it and bounced it back right at her. Ashley was knocked back.  
~  
Down the hall Sean and Gary heard all the commotion and were headed straight for where the action was taking place, when they entered the room they saw Kathy and Ariana watching the battle between Mewtwo and Ashley. Both boys ran up to them and asked if everything was all okay?  
  
We're fine, but Mewtwo needs help. Ashley is being controlled by that black collar you see around her neck. She'll only listen to Giovanni!  
  
both boys yelled in unison.  
  
Across the way, Giovanni was laughed profoundly at his triumph.  
  
This battle isn't over until it's over Gary yelled and as quickly as they could, both boys released their pokemon.  
  
All right everybody, attack Ashley, try to destroy that collar! Sean yelled.  
  
I can help too Ariana said, and she too released all her pokemon, including Celebi.  
  
Each pokemon roared and ran off into battle. At the same time, Mewtwo was relaying a telepathic message to Mew.  
  
_Mew, I need your help. Ashley is under Giovanni's control, and I need your help to weaken her. She's much to powerful for just me and the other eighteen of us to handle. I need the help of you and Ashley's other pokemon too!_  
~  
Back at the gym, Mew awoke suddenly from her dream. She had just got Mewtwo's message.  
  
Wake up everybody wake up! Mew yelled.  
  
Noel jumped in fright. What do you want! he shouted.  
  
At that point all of Ashley's pokemon appeared from their pokeballs and listened to what Mew had to say.  
  
It's Ashley, they found her but  
  
But what? Noel asked.  
  
But Giovanni has her under his control with some dark device. Nineteen pokemon, including Mewtwo, are fighting her right now, and they're still not strong enough. We have to go help our friends Mew stated.  
  
Finally Mew relayed a message back to Mewtwo.  
  
_Mewtwo, where are you? I have the rest of the pokemon and we're all willing to help  
  
Am I glad to here that, Most of the pokemon are already to beaten to keep fighting. I'll teleport you guys to the outside of the lab. You'll have to find you're own way in from there _Mewtwo responded.  
  
Suddenly all the pokemon disappeared as Mewtwo began to teleport them.  
~  
Ashley stood on the floor, staring a Mewtwo with glowing eyes through her visor on her helmet.  
  
Her teeth were bared, foam dripping from her mouth, her eyes locked with her opponent. Ashley took a step forward then she attacked.  
  
She shot a hyperbeam so fast that Mewtwo barely had time to react. The blast came barreling at the mighty cat. Mewtwo raised his paws and  
WHAMO!  
Mewtwo was using pure strength to hold back the hyperbeam attack. His paws burned as the blast of energy kept pushing at him and as he kept pushing back. Then with one last mighty push, Mewtwo directed the hyperbeam up and it exploded into the ceiling.  
  
Mewtwo was catching his breath, his powers were not quick enough to handle something like that. But Mewtwo wasn't going to waste any time and he threw his own psychic attack right back at her.  
  
Ashley spread her wings and took of into the air and avoided every attack Mewtwo threw at her.  
  
Ha ha! What the matter Mewtwo, she to quick for yah? Giovanni laughed.  
  
Mewtwo felt his rage soar to new heights and with it he gathered up great amounts of energy and threw a psychic blast right at Ashley.  
BOOM!  
It hit its mark, and Ashley hit the wall and tumbled down onto the floor with ruble landing on top of her.  
  
No pokemon can defeat me Mewtwo said.  
  
But he spoke too soon, because exploding from the ruble was Ashley!  
SMASH!  
Mewtwo was tackled into the wall, and he almost went through it.  
  
Suddenly Ashley was blown back by a force of energy. It was Mew and her hyperbeam. Suddenly the whole back wall of the lab exploded. It was taken out by the rest of Ashley's pokemon.  
  
It's about time! Mewtwo said.  
  
Ariana, Kathy, Sean, and Gary all ran outside.  
  
Mew stood before all the pokemon and commanded them like a drill Sargent. Alright! I need everyone to fire your most power attack at Ashley possible. Water types, use hydropump, Fire types use fire blast, Every one else use your hyperbeam!  
  
Mewtwo looked at Mew and asked Isn't that like over kill?  
  
Mew shook her head. Ashley is a pokelord, it's going to take a lot more than what we got the weaken her  
  
All right on my word Mew shouted.  
  
Ashley stumbled to her paws then looked at all the pokemon.  
  
Mew commanded.  
  
All Twenty five pokemon fired their attacks with tremendous energy, each directed and heading straight for Ashley! The mighty beam flew at the Pokelord, each pokemon watched nervously. Just then the beam stopped!  
  
It stood frozen in time. Ashley had stopped the attack cold!  
  
No! Everyone run! Mew yelled.  
  
But it was to late, Ashley sent the beam right back at the pokemon and it exploded on contact!  
  
Moments later all the pokemon were lying on the ground outside, either badly wounded or near death. The power of the combined attack had sent all the pokemon outside. It even destroyed Mewtwo's armor, and pieces of sharp metal had cut into his body, and some others near him.  
  
Ashley laughed hysterically as she stepped forward. Then with all her might she blasted another hyperbeam of her own, straight at Mewtwo!  
  
Poor Mewtwo didn't stand a chance as the attack hit it's target and sent Mewtwo flying back and hitting the ground with a thud. Mewtwo's body lay lifeless. The pokemon and people who were able to see this could have sworn that Mewtwo wasn't breathing.  
  
Mew struggled to get to her tiny paws, but Ashley ran over and with a slash, she sent Mew flying into a tree. the little pokemon cried as she hit the tree and fell to the ground.  
  
Ashley grinned and then walked over to Mewtwo's lifeless body with a little prance in her step.   
  
Suddenly something came zooming down at Ashley at lightning speed and knocked Ashley into tree, knocking it down. Ashley got to her feet but only to be knocked back again by another fast force.  
  
Ashley was bashed and smashed back into the lab. Finally the speeding forces stopped in front of Ashley to reveal themselves as Pokelords. Silver, Achilles, Sparks, and Angel.  
  
Sparks was black and white with a little yellow lightening bolt on his forehead, and Angel light blue and white. All the pokelords looked at Ashley to see her get up.  
  
Giovanni took this hint that it was time to go, and he wasted no time either.   
  
Quickly Achilles Fire blasted Ashley, and Silver quickly followed in with a strong and very powerful Take Down attack. Ashley hit the wall hard and her armor came crumbling to the ground in pieces.  
  
Angel fired her hydopump at the now unarmored dog and Ashley cried out in pain, then to top it off, Sparks let a rain of thunder crash down onto Ashley. That did it!  
  
Ashley was now much to weak to fight back, let alone stand up.   
  
  
~  
Will the pokelords be able to remove Ashley's collar? Is Mew and Mewtwo alright? What will become of Giovanni? Find out in chapter 15.  
  
Chapter 15 Death To Ye! (title may vary)  
  
Author's note. I suggest you get a box of tissues soon. Especially for the next chapter and the one after that, unless I decide to wrap it all up the next chapter.


	16. Death To Ye!

chapter15

Chapter 15  
Death To Ye!  


  
  
Sliver approached Ashley and sized up the collar, then he slipped his jaw around it.  
  
Achilles smiled All right Silver, now bite hard! he said.  
  
Silver did just that, and the leather collar and its mechanical device fell to the floor, releasing Ashley from Giovanni's power. Ashley opened her eyes to see Sliver looking sadly at her. Ashley raised her head Silver, is that really you? she asked weakly.  
  
Silver lowered his head and nuzzled Ashley Yeah, I'm glad you're back he whispered.  
  
Me too Ashley said.  
  
Ashley was helped to her feet, or paws in this case, and she looked at Silver. What's been happening anyway? she asked.  
  
Look for yourself Silver replied and he moved sideways to reveal the battle field of injured pokemon, and Kathy, Ariana, Sean, and Gary attempting to treat them.  
  
But suddenly Ashley gasped, Mewtwo was lying lifeless on the ground, bleeding profusely from his gaps and wounds. Ashley yelled and ran over to see if she could help.  
  
Everyone watched as Ashley slowed down and stopped next to Mewtwo's inert body. He looked like a bloody rag doll that had just been tossed aside. Ashley nudged him slightly with her nose attempting to wake him; Mewtwo didn't move. She gave him a small lick on the cheek; no response. Ashley was panicking inside as she drew a slight grin and hopped that things weren't as they seemed.  
  
Hey, Mewtwo come on. It's time to wake up Ashley said.  
  
No movement or answer came from the cat.  
  
Come on now, we got to go home Ashley said now sounding chocked.  
  
She sat next to him and shook him with both paws, but stillnothing.  
Everyone felt their hearts drop and their throats tighten. Ashley's eyes glistened as tear began to stream down her face.   
  
Silver said calmly, trying to make her realize the truth.  
  
Ashley looked at him with saddened eyes, and a broken heart. Then she looked at him in anger and shook her head. No, it can't happen I_  
  
It's time to say goodbye Ashley Achilles said softly.  
  
Ashley looked down at Mewtwo, then slowly laid down next to his broken body. She cried silently, praying that this was all just a bad dream, that this was no more than a figment of her imagination, but Ashley knew, she was very much awake.  
  
All the pokemon lowered their heads in sadness and for a silent prayer for the loss of their friend. Mew was also crying in silence in Sean's arms. Ashley wouldn't let this go, every sob, every tear was a memory from her past. If it hadn't been for Mewtwo, she still would've been a lab rat, she would've never been a Johto Champ, she never would've met her parents, or learn how to control her powers.  
  
Mewtwo had always been there for Ashley, even after she was gone. To her, Mewtwo was like a father, and losing someone you loved very much was hard. Ashley remembered a few good times they had together.  
~  
Flash back  
~  
Mewtwo looked over to see a small girl holding him up a towel, weakly smiling at him she replied "Here, I know that you might be mad right now but, let me help you".  
*  
Ashley reached out her hand, and with a smile on her face "You want to be friends?   
*  
Ashley sat exhausted in Mewtwo's arms as the midnight rolled by. She looked at her care taker then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then fell asleep on his shoulder. Good night Mewtwo, I love you  
*  
Ashley ran from an invisible force, giggling and laughing joyfully. Suddenly two big paws picked her up and Ashley squealed with joy. You found me Ashley yelled with joy.  
  
Haa haa, I found you Mewtwo said gratefully as he held her, and as he placed her down, Mewtwo gently pushed Ashley with his tail and said You're it! and he zipped off in the other direction with Ashley laughing, chasing after him.  
*  
Ashley smiled and looked over to Noel, she had just finished bandaging Mewtwo. The blood stains were gone and so was the dirt, it felt like it took a life time to wash off. Ashley pulled the blanket over the big cat, to Noel it reminded him of a child trying their best to take care of a sick parent, it almost broke his heart.  
  
Ashley crept away quietly then she turned around at the door to take one last look. She smiled down at Noel and said You know what, Noel?  
  
The little Eevee looked up at her he answered.  
  
Mewtwo really is the strongest pokemon in the world  
  
You're right Noel said.  
  
Ashley nodded He's got me to take care of  
*  
When Mewtwo and Ashley were outside the gates of Azalea Town, Mewtwo and Ashley said their goodbyes.  
  
Ashley, once you leave me you know you can't come back because Team Rocket might see you and follow you Mewtwo said.  
  
I understand was all Ashley said and she jumped up and hugged the giant psychic pokemon.   
  
Mewtwo was a bit shocked but after a moment he returned the affection.   
  
I'll miss you Ashley whispered, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
As will I, Mewtwo said And I hope that our paths shall cross again  
  
You can count on it Ashley said happily.  
  
A moment of silenced passed between the two friends.  
  
Ashley choked I guess this is...Goodbye!  
  
This is goodbye Mewtwo said, a bit saddened.  
  
Oh well, goodbyes aren't forever Ashley remarked.  
  
Mewtwo nodded as he began to hover in the air. Take care of yourself and good luck on your journey Mewtwo said.  
  
Thank you Ashley said.  
  
Goodbye Ashley!  
  
Goodbye Mewtwo! Ashley said, and a tear streaked down her eye.  
  
Mewtwo smiled and with his tail he tickled her under her chin, just like the first time when they met. Ashley giggled, then Mewtwo said goodbye one last time and took off at the speed of light.  
  
Goodbye Mewtwo! and Thank You! Thank You for everything! Ashley yelled and she waved so long', and wiped the tears off her face.  
  
She turned to the front gates of Azalea town and she smiled as she knew that this would be the start of a journey as big a life itself.  
  
Both Mewtwo and Ashley were smiling knowing that one day, maybe tomorrow or years from now, that they meet again. And they could look back on this day and laugh as they would recall the good times they had spent together.  
*  
Tears streamed down Ashley's face as she huddled next to a tree, soaking wet, cold and hungry. A blast of lightning shot from the clouds and heavy thunder rolled in through the air.  
  
Ashley screamed in fright and darted way from her shelter and more deeper into the woods. Suddenly she tripped over a root and slid along the ground into some mud. The rain kept pouring down as a set of glowing red eyes appeared before her, the two sets, three sets, six sets, and then ten sets.  
  
A low ground could be heard and stepping out from the night shadows was a pack of Houndour, and they didn't look very friendly. They looked hungry!  
  
Ashley screamed in horror as the houndour leaped at her, but then something big swooped her up and took her to the safety of the air. Ashley's eyes were shut tight as her tiny body shivered violently, she wasn't planning on opening them either, she was just to exhausted, and slowly she blacked out.  
  
When she woke up she found herself lying next to a big warm, fuzzy white and purple cat. Ashley smiled as her heart skipped a beat. Her hero that had saved her life was Mewtwo, and he was curled up next to her, smiling.  
  
About time you woke up lazy girl Mewtwo chimed.  
  
Ashley cheered, and she threw her arms around him, nearly choking him in a hug.  
  
You're safe now, and you're going to stay here with me so I can teach you to use those powers Mewtwo said.  
  
Thank you, I love you so much she whispered.  
  
Me too Mewtwo whispered back, and he nuzzled her.  
~  
Reality  
~  
Ashley was still in tears. Thank you Mewtwo, thank you for everything She said silently. If I wasn't under Giova Ashley stopped herself.  
  
She stood up and looked down at the ground in hate and she mouthed Giovanni's name.  
  
Suddenly she let an outburst of her mighty roar filled the silence of the night, as Ashley now realized the truth.  
  
It's not my fault that Mewtwo is dead, it Giovanni's. It's not my fault that Mewtwo had to endure so much suffering, it's Giovanni's. And it's not anyones fault for what that low life jerk did to everyone of my friends, it Giovanni's! Ashley yelled out, and she roared in anger again.  
  
Then, just like when Mewtwo got angry, Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. Ashley stood before every one as she was now going to make her purpose clear.  
  
Giovanni you've caused humility, sorrow, and even death to those who knew you and to those who didn't, and now you've caused me to suffer as well. Giovanni, for this you shall pay! Ashley shouted, and she roared furiously.  
  
Right at that moment a beam of light shot down from the sky and hit Ashley. Everyone gasped at what they were watching. What's happening? Sean yelled.  
  
The pokelords were shocked to as Silver yelled out It's Ashley, she evolving AGAIN!  
  
The beam of light slimed out until there was nothing, and standing there was Ashley in her new form. She was bigger, better, and stronger. Her wings had grown and more feathers had grown in. Her fur was now whiter than snow, and her once brown eyes were know purple. Her horn on her head was more thicker, and definitely more sharper and pointed.  
  
Her razor sharp teeth were bared, and a low growl rumbled deeply in her throat. Then without warning she took to the air, faster than the speed of light, which no pokelord could have ever accomplished, and she took off after Giovanni.  
  
She's evolved to a psychic type, that wasn't suppose to happen Sparks said.  
  
Angel nodded Females can't evolve  
  
You guys are forgetting something Kathy said.  
  
Everyone looked over at Kathy. Ashley is also human, we created her, we gave her an ancient DNA. Maybe in the past, females were able to evolve  
  
Or her love in her heart made her do it Gary pointed out.  
  
I'm going after her Silver declared, and without another word he was off so fast that no one could stop him.  
  
Achilles looked at his friends We have a lot to do he said as he motioned towards the pokemon.  
~  
Meanwhile  
~  
Ashley zoomed across the sky headed straight for Giovanni's head quarters. She grinned evilly.  
  
You can run man but you can't hide because this nose knows she remarked and she continued her pace towards the Orange Islands.  
  
But little did Ashley know, Giovanni was awaiting her arrival.  
  
  
~  
What does Giovanni have in store for Ashley? Is Mewtwo really gone? Why is Ashley so dead * eh ehm, sorry* What will Ashley do if she ever catches Giovanni. Find out next in the conclusion chapter.  
  
Chapter 16 Fond Farewell  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, I just had to finish this before I could continue with Pokemon The Next Generation and I'm sorry this is taking so long. High school is really slowing me down, but I will have some stuff up hopefully very soon I promise!


	17. A Fond Farewell

Chapter16

Chapter 16  
Fond Farewell !  
*I put up a pic of Ashley's first form in my profile*  
  


At least over a hundred Team Rocket members surrounded the HQ's, each lay low on the ground, holding rifles. There orders; to shoot anything that came their way!  
  
A beam of white solid light could be seen stretching across the cloudless blue sky and it was definitely headed their way! someone shouted. That's it, the order was given and there was no holding back.   
  
The Rockets kept firing but the beam kept coming, the bullets were actually ricocheting off of the light beam, there was no way of stopping this thing. Suddenly it began to dive at high speeds then plowed through the bands of rocket members, killing any that stubbornly stood in its path or were to slow, then it rose back up into the air and turned around, preparing to dive again.  
  
  
An order was hollered above the panicking crowds. Any fast ones made it back to the building while others were thrashed, bashed, and smashed into one another or other inanimate objects like trees, and the building wall!  
  
Others that had survived or dodged any of the abuse tried to get in but the door was locked! Suddenly the beam of light stopped to reveal its self in its true form. White fur, huge white feathered wings, an ivory colored horn on its head, sharp claws, and purple eyes. It was a pokelord it was Ashley!  
  
Just then she threw her head up and back; solid white beams coming from her mouth, then she threw her head down, opened her mouth and a powerful white beam blasted at the ground. When the mushroom cloud cleared everything but the building was totally leveled, destroyed, annihilated, abolished, and wiped out. But why did the building still stand? Because Ashley allowed it, she needed to tend to some unfinished business'  
  
A vile grin crossed her lips. She knew what she wanted to do and she wasn't going to hold back any longer. It was now time for the hunted to become the hunter. Giovanni would pay, and Ashley would make sure he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.  
  
She landed near the door and stared at it for a few moments. Silly humans' she thought do they really think that this flimsy metal door or these 1 foot thick steel reinforced brick wall could hold me back?'  
  
Ashley hinted a bit of amusement, it was cute to try and watch them survive and think that this would protect them.  


*************************************  
BLAST!  
*************************************  


Giovanni sat in his chair shaking his head miserably. He knew Ashley had gotten in to the building. He knew that his Rocket servants were being slaughtered one by one. The screams of agony and pain were evidence of that. He could even see the bloodshed in his mind as Ashley raced towards her one target. Him!  
  
But Ashley had another thing coming, he knew she would try this, it was too predictable. Good ol' soothsay Ashley. Giovanni chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait to see the look on her flee bitten face when she saw what she had in plan for her.  
  
Suddenly a loud low rumble was heard and only seconds later, a whole wall came crashing down to the pokelords' feet. Ashley looked around. The room was big, the size of a high school gym. It was also dark and cold. the perfect setting for one of pure evil to die. Ashley could sense Giovanni's' presence in the room, she could smell him and his evil. The odor was pungent and unmistakable that it almost made her sick.  
  
I take it you didn't have any trouble getting here? a deep voice asked.  
  
Ashley knew that voice, it belonged to the head master himself, Giovanni. Ashley growled low in her throat as he continued. She could hear his walking footsteps but could not see him. Still he was there. Ahh, Project X20. Our greatest achievement ever to come along in the history of pokemon science, but also our greatest failer  
  
Why do you say that? Ashley asked in a threateningly calm voice.  
  
Because, your relationship with Mewtwo has caused some unwanted side affects.  
  
Like what? Ashley asked.  
  
We call them feelings. Something that you were never suppose to know. It seems that you formed a psychic link with Mewtwo, causing you to feel what he feels and vis versa. Ever wonder how he always knew when you were in trouble? It's because of that psychic link between the two of you. You were created to be the ultimate living weapon on the face of this planet. Your purpose was to obey me and only me, but then Mewtwo interfered.  
  
How do you know all this? Ashley demanded.  
  
A pause of silence was lingering in the cool stiff air but he eventually answered After you left, my team of scientists had tried to figure out why Mewtwo hadn't destroyed you when he destroyed the lab, why he had kept you living, and why he had protected you. What we came up with was just that. Your psychic powers must have merged  
  
What makes you think our powers are linked?  
  
Because, you would have destroyed him a long time ago, just like you were suppose to Giovanni answered.  
  
What do you mean! she yelled.  
  
Don't you think we already knew of your capabilities before you were born? Mewtwo was created to be a match for you, like a sparring partner, to see who was stronger. But what we thought might not happen, did. While you were still young and Mewtwo was developing, your psychic powers linked and formed a bond. A very strong and sensitive one causing you two to share thoughts, feelings, and power.  
  
All this information making much sense but why did her powers merge with Mewtwos' and not someone eles. Ashley had to ask. So how come I didn't connect to anyone eles, why not my mother?  
  
Ahh, but you did connect with your mother, nearly killing her in the process I might add. But your powers had no foundation, nothing to hang onto because your mother was not psychic, so your powers went dormant for years until we created Mewtwo, only then did your powers find a solid foundation and merge with his. Exactly like a psychic parent and child.  
  
Ashley wanted to hear no more. It was all making sense to her now, and the truth was just hurting. A deadly weapon?, a total mistake?, but she had to know one thing.  
  
She lowered her head, the shame in her voice was heard clearly. Others, where there others?  
  
Giovanni stepped out into plain view, the expression on his face almost looked pitiful. He sighed Yes, there were others. Twenty three to be exact. You were the only living specimen  
  
Ashley felt like she had been torn apart in two. There where others, all of them had probably not even survived birth. They too would have gone thought the same suffering, they too would have horrible experiences she had known. A life without feeling, without love, only a cold harshness that would lingure on forever. NO! Not now, not anymore, not ever! Ashley was the only one to survive and she was determined to keep it that way!  
  
The truth hit Ashley so hard she almost stumbled. Giovanni was creating monsters for his own personal gain! Ashley let out a roar, not of fury, but of pain. Some one or something had shot her in the back leg. Another roar, another shot! people were shooting her from high above the rafters of the room.  
  
A forceful flap of her wings and Ashley was airborne in seconds. She zoomed for one corner of the roof and fired a hyperbeam, destroying it to expose dead team rocket members with guns and rifles strapped to their backs. Desperate TR members kept firing at Ashley, each one almost hitting their mark, a few nailing her.  
  
She could smell her own blood, her movements weakening, but she still hadn't finished. A psychic blast took out the next half of the roof. Shard of scrap metal impaled themselves into the broken bodies of the falling TRs' The sound of the snapping bones and crushed skulls were reassurance of their death.  
  
Ashley was weakening further, her loss of blood was becoming to great, but she still had one more half to take out. Suddenly a blue blast showered over the last half of the rafters and ceiling freezing everything into a solid block. Ashley looked over to see Silver come to join her. Thank goodness.  
  
Ashley smiled but Silver suddenly shouted Look out!  
  
Ashley only had enough time to look up and see a falling piece of rafter come barreling down at her before Silver pushed her out of the way and took the blow himself. The pokelord went tumbling to the ground and was knocked unconscious. Ashley landed quite roughly but ran, or trotted in this case, to Silvers' side. She nosed him gently. He was still breathing which meant he was alive. But he was tired, weak and sore from earlier. Suddenly something hard slapped her over the head and she tumbled into a heap of white and blood stained fur onto the ground. The scruff of her through was grabbed firmly and something was held close was held against her pounding heart. Not doubt in her mind told her otherwise. It was a handgun.  
  
I'm going to enjoy this the voice said into her ear.  
  
Ashley recognized it as one of the men from the trail running, the one she had tricked. Just then Ashley noticed something right in front of her face. The man's throat! Instantly she flung herself out of the semi-coma and into attack mode and she charged for the mans' throat.  
  
The rocket flung himself back but Ashley rebounded and literally grabbed onto his sides with her sharp claws and pulled her weight down causing her to rip down his sides, tearing the flesh all the way down! He screamed in pain was still tried to get away, but Ashley clamped down onto his arm with her powerful jaws and chewed all the way down to his wrist where she crunched down hard and felt the bone snap and rip through his skin in her own mouth.  
  
She quickly let go and grabbed onto the hollering mans' leg with her claws then with her jaws, and as her fangs drove into his skin she shook him around like a rag doll. The hollering, agonizing screams were giving her a headache. Time to finish it. She let go and as he got to his feet to try and run, Ashley bolted at him, knocking him down with a powerful swipe of one of her paws, then she clasped down onto the mans' throat, her teeth cutting into him and his blood gushed into her mouth, most seeping out out of her bared teeth and pooled to the floor.  
  
She kept a tightened grip on his throat as the man gurgled and slowly choked to death. A small splash from the puddle of blood was heard as Ashley refooted herself. the mans' breathing gurgled and labored. His terrified eyes quickly glazed over as he died. Finally he stopped, not sound was heard, Ashley clamped down harder to check if he was dead no reaction. The man was dead.  
  
She slowly let go, his blood dripped from her mouth as she looked down pitifully at the man. There was no way he could have survived that. Ashley felt her own weakness rush over her, the puddle of blood was really her own, little of it was the man's.  
  
She felt as if she were to faint, she would die on the spot but suddenly a slight chuckle brought her back. That was most interesting to watch my men die in a most cowardly fashion Giovanni said.  
  
Ashley wanted to say And you will die the same way as well but she could barely get a growl out without choking on her own blood. She wavered unsteadily on the own four paws, she could barely keep consciousness but she had to kill Giovanni. Giovanni stood just a few feet away from her, a gun in his hand. Ashley fought to keep her eyes open.  
  
Goodbye, Ashley Williams! Giovanni said as he raised the gun and went to pull the trigger. Suddenly a ball of energy smashed Giovanni out of Ashley's sight but she heard the impact and it sounded painful. At that moment Ashley fainted, she would die on the spot. Before she totally blacked out she felt a pair of small human hands lift her head and hug her.  
  
Her friends had arrived but they were to late to save her know. They were just to late.  
~  
  
The familiar sound of a beeping heart monitor triggered a harsh migraine of a young teen girl. For awhile she felt as if she were in peaceful bless then suddenly slammed back into reality and rushed over with pain. She moaned as she turned her head on the soft pillow. The girl knew where she was, in a hospital, the sounds and smells were all to familiar.  
  
She's coming too a voice said.  
  
The girl felt someone stroke her head softly, it was an adult, and the touch was familiar too. Hold on Ashley, I'll get you some pain killers another voice said. It belonged to the person who had touched her. She felt a pleasurable feeling wash over her, most of the pain had vanished, and she was a little light headed, but it felt REALLY good!  
  
Still, the headache lingered and she knew why. Her psychic powers, they were restless and trying to find a lost connection. Ashley moaned again and turned her head to the side, her eyes shut tightly. Just then she felt another soft touch on her forehead, the touch was different but nice. Suddenly her powers lashed out through the touch and best of all the receiving end was ready for it.  
  
No one could survive such power, a human psychic had to be super strong to survive it but the touch wasn't human, Ashley didn't think. Well who ever it was the connection they made with Ashley was established and the other person was send a light warm feeling through their link. It was full of happiness and relief.  
  
_Feel better?_ a telepathic voice asked through their link.  
  
The voice was deep and very familiar. Ashley slowly opened her eyes and to her utter delight, next to her bedside stood Mewtwo, the worlds most powerful pokemon!  
  
Ashley could barely mange a smile, but sent __  
  
Mewtwo smiled. Gary sat on the other side of her, The pokelords were fast asleep at Sean's feet who was sleeping in a chair across the room holding Ariana who was also fast asleep. Dr. Kathy and Ashley's parents were also there. Kathy was in a green surgical outfit and she was holding a clip board close to her chest. She was smiling down at Ashley as she said Sorry honey, you had to have a little bit of surgery to get all that lead out of yah and to fix a few broken bones  
  
Ashley just smiled.  
  
Gary was delighted to Yeah, Kathy did the surgery herself since you were still in your pokelord stage. Nurse Joy didn't know what to do, nor did any other doctors. You were pretty lucky Missy  
  
Ashley turned to look at Mewtwo but was soon overcome by her parents, Sean, and Ariana who were very grateful to see her. Ashley had no choice but to talk in telepathy.  
  
_How did you survive?_ Ashley sent.  
  
_The pokelords, They're the key to all living things. They brought me and all the other pokemon back to life and normal health_ Mewtwo answered.  
  
Ashley smiled _I'm glad your back  
  
Me too, and I'll never leave you again  
  
What are you talking about?_ Ashley asked._  
  
I'm staying as one of your team. Lets say ten years of no battling can work up some major flab!_  
  
Ashley chuckled to herself at Mewtwo's semi- sense of humor.  
~  
3 hours later  
~  
Ashley was alone in her room, all but a sleeping Noel that lay at the end of her bed on her feet, and Kathy that was making Ashley more comfortable.  
  
Kathy remarked as she finished adjusting the IV intake that Ashley was receiving. You're all set for now  
  
Ashley's voice cracked.  
  
Kathy turned to Ashley and sat down on a stool next to her bed. Kathy smiled Ashley I know you're psychic but how you weren't able to pick up on this is out of my grasp. There's something about your parents that you don't know  
  
Ashley smiled What, That they aren't my real kin?  
  
You know? Kathy asked, a little surprised.  
  
Ashley only smiled more gently and nodded I knew. One, I looked nothing like them. Two, they had no nursery or anything, and 3 when I scanned their thoughts earlier today I found no recognition of my birth.  
  
So you know then Kathy said.  
  
Ashley shook her head   
  
I'm your mom Kathy said gently while holding the girl's hand.  
  
Ashley wanted the good truth and she quickly scanned Kathy's thoughts it was true. Her birth, her life, her love, it was all there, but something in the back of Kathy's memories was being blocked. It was a barrier set up by Mewtwo. No one eles could do that but him.  
  
Ashley smiled I wondered. I look more like you than them. Even Ariana shows some resemblance  
  
I'm glad you're okay with this. You and Ariana are going to be staying with me now. Your other parents were just good friends of mine. They said they'd take you in. The hospital here gave me a job so I'll be able to provide pretty well for you two, and I must admit, Giovanni did pay very well  
  
Is he Ashley couldn't finish.  
  
Kathy nodded We can't find him and he's presumed dead. Mewtwo really gave it to him. I praise that cat  
  
Ashley yawned tiredly; Kathy got up I'll leave you to rest now  
  
She was about to close the door to the room when Ashley spoke softly I'm glad I have a family  
  
Kathy smiled and whispered a good night, shut the lights off and exited the room.  
  


****  
Summary  
****  
  


Well, its bee a few months since the event' and Ariana is happy with Kathy, they even have a farm. Ariana is planning to follow in her older sister's footsteps and become a pokemon master.  
  
Sean is one of the toughest gym leaders out there and is currently dating. He's earned the nickname Sugar plum by his girl friends all thanks to Ashley, but is known as Sean the Storm by trainers.  
  
As for Ashley, Gary finally got the nerve to ask her out and so far so good, those two have never been away from each other ever since Ashley got back from the pokemon league and earned her title as Pokemon Master Ashley and Gary are never alone though, Mewtwo seems quite protective of his daughter' as he likes to put it.  
  
That poor little couple, they can never be alone. Oh well, they're still happy.  


**  
The End!  
**I am continuing this series. For a preview, look to the next chapter, and for P.T.N.G people please read the next chapter as well!


	18. Preview, and Notice!

Summary

P.T.N.G People, there's a notice at the bottom for you!  
Preview  
The Ashley and Mewtwo Trilogy  
Evoultion, The Killer!  
  


  
Ashley and Gary are newly weds and now Ashley is expecting. Kathy tells her she can't evolve or use her powers or the baby will die. No problem, except that someone or ones are after her and her baby. It can't be team rocket, Giovanni is dead supposivly!  
  
Who could it be? Gary and Ashley can't figure it out, but one day Ashley mysteriously vanishes, or was she kidnapped?  
  
Now a frantic race is on to find Ashley before she delivers. Can Gary find her first with Mewtwo's help? Watch as old friends and new ones pull together in the race to find Ashley before something the worst happens. Because it is told that Ashley's offspring is stronger than her and has the power to destroy the planet!  
****  
  
P.T.N.G. People, sorry this is taking so long, school is finally out and my weeks are free (For now) That's right! when july starts, for 2 weeks I'll be working at a hockey tournament. Hey, it ain't all bad, the guys are cute! I'll still be writting but it will be little slow! I'm very sorry. I pestering my parents to get the ol' laptop up and working! I'll win this one, just watch!


End file.
